A New Beginning: Past Secrets
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Second story in a series. It has been nine years, and Will and Elizabeth have the family they wanted. Someone from the past, someone with blood ties, could destroy everything.
1. A New Day

(A/N) What's going on everybody! Anyway thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! This is A New Beginning: Past Secrets, a continuation of the previous story A New Beginning, now, just to give my faithful readers a hint, pay attention to every part of this story, you may figureout what's going on beforeI reveal it in a chapter.Now, this storytakes place aboutnine yearslater, Will and Elizabeth are parents, and of course chaos insues! Enjoy, I'll give you two chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Mommy…mommy…" Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly to see her five year old daughter, Evelyn, standing by her bed.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth said sitting up in bed careful not to wake Will, who was sleeping soundly next to her.

"I had a bad dream…" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You know it's only a dream…come on let me take you back to bed…" Elizabeth then got up and walked down the hall to Evelyn's bedroom who she shared with her older brother William, who was nine. Elizabeth helped Eve into her small bed and tucked the covers around her tightly.

"Can you tell me a story?" Eve asked her mother.

"Sure, a short one…"

"The one with Uncle Jack and Daddy…"

"Which one?"

"The one when they got the Mayan treasure."

"Alright. Well just when your Daddy and Uncle Jack got into the temple they saw it, the red ruby, it was so bright it made them turn away. Then Daddy took the ruby while Uncle Jack fought off the bad pirates…"

"Because we are the good ones!" Eve said happily.

"Right. Then…"

"When are we going to see Uncle Jack again?" Eveie said interrupting her mother.

"Very soon."

"Oh…when is the new baby coming?" Eve said pointing to her mother's round stomach.

"August, five months from now."

"That's a long time." Eve said slinking back into her pillows.

"That's enough questions…you need to sleep, tomorrow we have a big day." Elizabeth then leaned forward and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Night mommy."

"Night Eveie…" Elizabeth then walked over to her son's bed. He looked so much like his father it was remarkable, the dark brown hair, the rich brown eyes, his father's chiseled features. Evelyn on the other hand looked like her mother, long honey colored hair, rosy cheeks, but Eveyln had something neither Elizabeth or Will had, bright blue eyes, Elizabeth remembered her mother had them. After kissing her son lightly on the forehead she walked back to bed rubbing her stomach.

Elizabeth slid carefully into bed so she wouldn't wake Will, but she wasn't careful enough.

"What happened?" Will asked turning in bed.

"Eveie had a bad dream…I put her back to bed…"

"Are you feeling alright?" Will asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"Tired. Other than that, I feel perfectly fine." Will then took Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her.

Will held Elizabeth while she was falling asleep. Tomorrow was sure to be a busy day, they were headed to Port Royal, the first time in ten years. Elizabeth tried to write her father regularly, but it just never seemed to work out that way. Elizabeth's father had never seen his grandchildren, and in one correspondence he said he would grant clemency for the Sovereignty and the Pearl as long as he could see his grandchildren. Will and Elizabeth agreed to go, and tomorrow was their departure date. Jack was to meet them about seventy miles south of Port Royal, it was a small island, so small it didn't have a name, but nonetheless their was a small harbor there. Once they met, and left the small island, both ships would pull into Port Royal at once. Once they got there, would be when they would only know what was in store for them.

(A/N)What you all think?


	2. Stuffiness

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I still am nervous." Elizabeth said as she tugged on the sails.

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't be doing that, that is why we have a crew…" Will said worried about his wife.

"Not made of glass you know." Elizabeth said as she folded her arms in front of her.

"I know. Elizabeth, you shouldn't worry though, we have clemency, and Jack is coming with us, there is nothing to worry about."

"Exactly, it seems too perfect, he agreed to it too easily." Elizabeth said.

"We don't have to go you know." Will said.

"We already agreed…and if we don't go he may send the Navy after us, and we really don't need that." Elizabeth then felt tugging at her skirt.

"Mom, I was wondering something." William asked her.

"What was that?" Elizabeth said.

"Port Royal, grandfather, is it stuffy there?"

"Very." Will answered the question for Elizabeth.

"So does that mean I have to look nice?" Elizabeth then saw Eveie run towards them.

"And I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes, so do your father and I, it's only for a little while." Elizabeth said as she scooped Eveie up in her arms.

"Yuck, yuck is all I have to say." William pouted. Will ruffled up his son's hair.

"Why don't you two go and play for a bit?" Will said.

"Want to play with us Daddy?" Eveie asked from her Mother's arms.

"In a little while, I've got to settle in a few new members of the crew. William take your sister."

"Dad are we going to have a chance to practice today?"

"I promise when we are all done, by this afternoon we should meet up with Uncle Jack, and we both can show you some new things with the sword." Will said bending down to his son's height.

"Alright." William then took his sister by the hand and led her to their bedroom.

"New crew members?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I thought we could use a few extra hands."

"Whatever you feel is necessary. I am going to keep my eye on the children, I'll be with them."

"Sure." Will then kissed Elizabeth and watched her walk below deck.

Will turned around to see that the three new crew members were already here, waiting for him.

"Thank you for being here on such short notice. I am William Turner, captain of this ship, my word is final. Charles is the first mate, he is in charge when me or my wife are not here, my wife, is the only other person you should follow orders to, consider her a second captain so to speak." Will said.

"What's your wife's name?" One of them asked, he was a tall man, young by Will's standards, he had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Elizabeth. I also have two children, they will be kept out of the way, so no need to worry about them. Everything is in equal share here, I take no more than you, and you take no more than me, work hard, keep problems off my ship, and we all should be fine. I have never had to kick someone off my crew, and I don't intend on doing so. Have I made myself clear?" Will asked sternly.

"Very." The same man who asked for Elizabeth's name. Will looked at him with a certain concern, he seemed shady, but Will brushed it off, he felt this way about anyone he brought on his ship.

"Charles is going to show you to the crew's quarters, then we will be off."

"Charles, what is that man's name?" Will said pulling his first mate aside.

"Which one?"

"The one with the brown hair, tall…"

"Robert."

"Thank you." Will then turned around and headed downstairs to his children's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, can you believe that Uncle Jack, the best pirate in the Caribbean, is going to show me how to use a sword?" William said jumping up and down on the bed.

"You know, he isn't all that good…" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"What?" William then stopped jumping and plopped down on the bed to listen to his mother's story.

"When your father and I left Port Royal almost ten years ago, Jack asked me if I knew how to use the sword that I wore on my side." Elizabeth said as she was crocheting a blanket.

"Why would he ask that? You know how to use one…better than Dad…I think…" William said sheepishly.

"Well, he didn't know that. When he asked me to fight him, I beat him."

"Really?" Evie said as she tuned into the conversation.

"Yes, then your father and I fought…I beat him too."

"Why don't you fight daddy again?" Eveie asked.

"Because I beat him once…and that was enough for the both of us." Elizabeth said as she giggled.

"I'm going to make fun of dad the next time I see him…" William said jumping off the bed.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was beaten by a girl!" William then roared in laughter. Elizabeth made a frown.

"William come here…" Elizabeth then put him on her lap. "A girl can be just as smart or just as strong as a boy, I beat both your father and Jack fair and square…and both your father and Jack are very strong men. I want you to remember what I am telling you, because I do not want you to think girls are frail little flowers."

"I'm sorry…" William then looked down, Elizabeth put her hand on his chin and positioned his eyes on her.

"I am not cross with you…give me a hug." William then threw his arms around her neck.

"Does that mean I am going to learn to use a sword?" Eveie asked.

"Of course, your father is going to teach you, just like he is teaching your brother." Elizabeth said as William jumped from her lap.

"I want you to teach me." Eveie said as she grabbed her mother's skirt. Elizabeth's heart melted, that was such a sweet thing said.

"Of course." Eveie then continued on playing with her brother.

"I'm going to beat you some day." Eveie said joyfully.

"You have to be as good as mother!" William then took the doll Eveie held in her hand, and held it high above her head. Eveie started jumping up and down trying to reach for it.

"No fair!" Eveie cried. Then the door swung open and Will walked in and took the doll from William's hand.

"Play nice…" Will then handed Eveie the doll.

"Elizabeth, the Pearl is on the horizon, maybe an hour or so." Will said to her.

"Alright, I'll make sure we are all ready." Elizabeth said with a smile. They hadn't seen Jack in a little over a year, so it would be entertaining to see him again.

(A/N) Jack next chapter, in all his glory! LOL...This chapter should be put up by the tonight.


	3. Jack's Back

(A/N) I just love you all so much, I thought I'd give you another chapter tonight...so you can dream sweet thoughts...hehe. I forget who said it, but yes, Will is a very healthy man, knocking out three kids like that! And someone else asked just how many are there, well I am currently writing the fifth one. The third one we will have a new focus however, a new generation, so will the fourth and fifth. But have no fear Jack, Will, and Elizabeth are still prime figures, we will just be focusing on a different character...can't tell you know, it's a secret! Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Both Eveie and William were jumping up and down with happiness. "The two of you listen to your mother, she is taking you over to the Pearl." Will said to his children.

"Sure daddy." Eveie said. Will then walked back out of the room.

"William, Eve, I need the both of you to help me with something." Elizabeth said getting up from her chair.

"Sure, mother." William said as he and Eveie walked out of the room following their mother into her bedroom.

"Can you get those two bags that are in the closet?" William and Eveie then brought the bags to their mother who was seated on the bed, her hand on her stomach.

"Mom, are you alright?" William asked. "Do you want me to get Dad?"

Eveie then hopped on the bed with her mother, "Is the baby ok?"

"I'm fine, I don't want the two of you to worry. Now what I want the two of you to do is pull out your good clothes, all of them and bring them back here. William, help your sister she can't reach the top drawer." Elizabeth then watched as the worried faces of her children left the room.

Elizabeth let out a breath of air, she was feeling discomfort, all due from stress, she was incredibly worried about seeing her father for the first time in almost ten years. Elizabeth clenched her stomach as waves of sharp pains spread in her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a crew member walk by.

"Excuse me…" Elizabeth called.

"Yes?" The man stopped and walked in the room.

"What is your name?" Elizabeth asked in obvious signs of pain.

"Robert. Are you alright?" He walked into the room and bent down in front of her.

"No, could you please get my husband?" Robert then quickly stepped out of the room and ran to get Will.

"Captain, your wife is asking for you…she doesn't look well." He said. Will then immediately ran towards his room.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"Will asked as he knelt on the floor in front of her.

"I'm not feeling well." Will found this surprising, usually Elizabeth never told him if she was ever in pain, if there was something wrong than it had to be bad enough for her to admit it.

"Is it the baby?" Elizabeth nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"The medicine cabinet, get the bottle…it has a yellow label…" Will quickly ran off. Elizabeth had to learn every sign of problems during a pregnancy, due to them living at sea for so long, no doctors could help them if anything were to happen. They would only stop to have a doctor deliver the baby. She was under stress, and she was having pre-labor pains, nothing to worry about, but pain was in her forecast.

"Here…" Will said as he handed her the bottle. Elizabeth grabbed it and opened it and drank from it, just enough to ease the pain. Elizabeth put the bottle down and handed it back to Will. "What happened?"

"Nothing major, pre-labor likepains, I guess I am a bit on the nervous side, maybe a bit too much." Elizabeth said as the pain subsided.

"What do we do next?" Will asked nervously.

"Nothing, in an hour or so I'll be fine…" Elizabeth then grabbed his hand. "Just make sure the children aren't scared, they are in their room now getting their clothes out, if you could give them a hand, and keep them away while I get myself…put back together."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'll call for you if anything happens." Will then kissed her and left for his children's room, which looked more like a war zone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Jack!" William and Eveie both screamed as they saw him, they ran to him and knocked him down to the ground.

"Whoa!" Jack said as they jumped on him. "How are you twodoing?"

"Great, dad said you could teach me how to use a sword, can you?" William asked happily.

"Sure why not, could show you some stuff your dad can't teach you." Jack whispered. As he got up. "And what about you lass?" Jack said as he picked Eveie up and put her on his shoulders.

"I'm not old enough." Eveie said with a frown.

"Nonsense, I can teach you some finer points in pick pocketing…"

"I don't want you to teach me."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Because mommy told me she beat both you and daddy, so she is the best!" Jack grinned at the little girl but eyed Elizabeth who was standing next to Will. Elizabeth giggled at the look on Jack's face.

"Find this funny? Destroying the one holding reputation I have?" Jack said.

"Your still the best pirate in the Caribbean, don't worry." Eveie said playing with the trinkets in Jack's hair. Jack put her down.

"Why don't you two play while we talk with uncle Jack?" Will said. Eveie and William then ran off to play.

"Will, can you leave the lass alone? Every time I see her she is bursting at the belly with a baby!" Jack said as he approached the two.

"Thanks Jack." Elizabeth said as she hugged him.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Jack asked.

"Well, we should reach Port Royal by late tonight, Elizabeth's father has already made sure our home is up and running, we will travel to our home and stay there for the night and in the morning head to his home." Will said.

"What about the crew?" Jack asked.

"Well, Gibbs, and Charlie will be left behind to mind them, under the condition of coming here, they are not to leave the ship…for anything."

"Stiff restrictions?"

"Exactly." Elizabeth said. "Eveie not so close to the railing!" Elizabeth then walked towards where her children were playing.

"Jack I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Jack then sat down on a crate.

"Have you ever heard of a Robert Fallon?" Will asked quietly.

"No, can't say so. Why?"

"Well, he is a new crew member, and I can't shake the feeling that something is not right."

"Understandable, he is a stranger, and him being so close to your family."

"That's not it. It's more than that…" Will then paused, "Your probably right, I'm just nervous, Elizabeth is not feeling well, we are all nervous as bloody hell."

"What's wrong with Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"This morning she had some pains in her stomach, due to stress, she says it is from her seeing her father again, but I know she is worried about me and you…for all of us."

"She shouldn't carry such a burden…"

"I know that, but this is Elizabeth we are talking about."

"Stubborn as a mule…" Jack stopped when he felt her stand behind him, "…and as beautiful as a diamond, sparkling in the Caribbean sun…" Jack turned around and gave her a smile. "I think I should be headed back over my ship now…so we can get going…" Jack then got up and quickly crossed the plank that linked the two ships together.

(A/N) Yay! Jack is back! Next chapter we arrive in Port Royal...uh oh...


	4. Port Royal

(A/N) Wow you guys! I was online all day yesturday, and I got maybe five or six reviews while I was online, then today I jump on, and there are seven waiting for me! You guys are really the best! Some of the compliments are so nice, and I am so glad you enjoy the story! So because you guys are so faithful in your reviews, you shall be rewarded! I'll see what I'll post for now, I want to leave you guys on a small cliffie...because I am so EVIL! But check on later tonight, perhaps another chapter will be waiting!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth could see Port Royal in the distance, she could see the lanterns that burned on the docks. She was visibly nervous, and Will needed to calm her, she didn't need to have an episode like the one she had earlier.

"Elizabeth you need to calm down, nothing is going to happen." Will said as he put his arms around her waist.

"You can't be sure."

"Do you honestly think your father would hurt me? His grandchildren's father?"

"You don't know my father. He would be likely to throw you and Jack in jail along with the rest of the crew, marry me off to the bloody commodore, and be done with it."

"Elizabeth, it has been ten years, you are no longer an impressionable girl, you are a married woman, and a mother."

"I know, but…I should just stop worrying." Elizabeth said as she realized she wasn't making any sense.

"First sign of trouble, we leave." Will said as he kissed her neck.

"Fair enough…I'm sorry if I am worrying you."

"Don't be, I understand you worrying, we didn't leave on the best of terms."

"Excuse me Captain, we are about to pull into the docks, the Pearl is already there waiting." Charles said.

"Thank you." Will replied.

"I am going to wake the children up." Elizabeth then kissed him softly on the cheek and went below deck to wake up Eveie and William. As she went around a corner she bumped into Robert.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said startled.

"No, I am sorry." Elizabeth felt him staring at her.

"Robert is your name right?" Elizabeth asked, "I am sorry I was a bit preoccupied earlier."

"Yes, Robert Fallon."

"Well, Robert Fallon, I want to thank you for earlier."

"My job miss, plus I could never resist rescuing a women in distress." Elizabeth looked into his eyes, they were mischievous, and cold.

"Well, I believe we are pulling into the docks now, I think my husband will be needing you on deck." Elizabeth said, suddenly feeling nervous in his presence.

"Right away miss." He then quickly vanished. Elizabeth then continued on down the hall to her children's bedroom.

"William, time to wake up and get dressed." Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

As William got up he groaned, "I am so tired."

"I know darling, but when we get home, I'll put you right back to bed, you can sleep till late the next morning." Elizabeth said helping him button his shirt. Elizabeth then went to Eveie's bed and woke her.

"Eveie, I'm going to get you dressed." Elizabeth then started to dress Eveie, while she was still sleeping.

"No fair, why does she still get to sleep?" William protested.

"Because she will need to get up early tomorrow to get fitted for her dress, while you get to sleep, you also need to carry the bags while I carry her upstairs."

"I guess that works out evenly." He said. Elizabeth smiled, everyday she would see traits of hers in her children, William's cleverness, and Eveie's stubbornness.

"All dressed?"

"Yes." William said tugging at his jacket.

"Then run down the hall to my room, there are two bags, take them up on deck." William then ran down the hall and did what his mother asked.

"Come on Eve, grab on to mommy's neck, nice and tight." When Elizabeth picked up Eveie, she grabbed onto her mother's neck. Elizabeth bent down and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her daughter and walked on deck.

Will immediately went to Elizabeth and took Eveie from her arms. "There is a carriage waiting, Jack is there."

Elizabeth then took William's hand and Will carried Eveie down to the docks and into an awaiting carriage, in which, Jack was already seated.

"I could get used to this." Jack said as the carriage drove off.

As the carriage pulled up to the house, it was all lit, waiting for them to come home. "That was your house?" William asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth asked, "What do you think?"

"Not what I think of when I think of my parents." Elizabeth gave Will a smile as she ran her hand through her son's hair, his gaze out the window was interesting for Elizabeth to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Elizabeth and Will had put their children to bed they joined Jack in the kitchen.

"How long do we plan on staying?" Jack asked.

"Not long. Thank you Jack, for coming, you didn't have to." Elizabeth said.

"I wanted to, to see the look on the dear commodore's face when he can't arrest me on the spot…priceless." Jack said.

"I know, it should be interesting." Will said.

"He should be accompanying my father here tomorrow." Elizabeth said with a smile also imagining the look on his face.

"Jack, if you want to change I brought some extra clothes of Will's. I'll put them in your room."

"I'm not changing, I have a tiny piece of paper from the Governor that says I can do what I want…and that includes dressing like I am." Jack said haughty.

Elizabeth laughed as did Will, "This should really be interesting." Will said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What neither of the three of them knew was some one was watching them, listening to them, especially to the fair Elizabeth Turner, he was especially interested in her, after all they held a bond, a close one.

(A/N) Who's the peeping Tom you ask? That's a secret...one we will find out about soon.


	5. Rage

(A/N) I think this will be it for now! Sorry:(

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Elizabeth said as she tried to bed down and put her shoes on. "Will!" She called for him.

"What?" He said as he came in the door.

"I can't reach my bloody feet, do you think you could help me?" Elizabeth said angrily. Will then knelt down in front of her and put her shoes on for her.

"I feel like a bloody cow…" Elizabeth said annoyed. Will kept his mouth shut, this was a trap, he knew better. "Well aren't you going to say something?" Elizabeth said angrily.

"I know you feel bad about the way you look, but I think you are beautiful, I don't care if your belly gets big, your having a baby, my child Elizabeth."

"Liar." Elizabeth said with a small smile. "Are the children dressed?"

"Yes, and waiting for your father." Will and Elizabeth then walked downstairs. Elizabeth then bent down in front of William.

"Your grandfather is Governor here, he is used to signs of respect, so as his grandchildren, you must show respect to him." Elizabeth said.

"I don't even know him." William said as he fidgeted, as Elizabeth straightened his tie. "Why doesn't uncle Jack have to dress up?"

"He's an adult and has no allegiance to either my father or Commodore Norrington."

"What's Commodore Norrington like?" Eveie asked.

"Very serious, so he is not keen on jokes or play, so mind your manners, but also remember he is of no relation to you…so there is no need to take any snide remarks." Then a knock was heard at the door. Elizabeth got up straightened out her dress and led the children to the foyer, with Will opening the door.

"Elizabeth?" Governor Weatherby Swann had aged tremendously since the last time any of them had saw him. Elizabeth went to hug him. "Where are they?" He asked excitedly. William and Eveie then stepped forward.

"This is William and Evelyn." Elizabeth said as they went and hugged their grandfather. Elizabeth gave a polite nod to the Commodore who stood in the doorway.

"Beautiful children…may we sit somewhere?" As they walked into the dining room Will and Jack both kept their eye on the Commodore, and noticed his glances and looks and did not like them one bit.

XXXXXXX

"Elizabeth did I tell you that Adam will be arriving here today?" Elizabeth nearly choked on her water.

"What?" Elizabeth said her voice shaking slightly.

"Fine merchant sailor he has become, he is coming here because he found out you were coming. He is very wealthy, you two haven't seen each other in fifteen years…my how the time passed." Her father had no clue that in fact Elizabeth kept in close contact with Adam.

"How lovely." Elizabeth then eyes Will and Jack as she drank from her glass, and they returned the glare.

"Adam isn't a merchant sailor grandpa! He's a pirate just like daddy!" Eveie said gleefully. Every one held their breath.

"Charming child!" Elizabeth's father said as he roared in laughter. Once quieted down, the Commodore finally spoke.

"So Will, how is the pirating business?" He said with a snare undertone.

"Fine." Will managed to get out between his gritted teeth.

"You should try it, loosen up your bloody stuck up stiff self." Jack snipped back.

"And what become scum like you?" Elizabeth arose from her seat.

"Scum? The only scum I see at this table is you! How dare you come here and insult my family and I!" Elizabeth shouted.

"You consider Sparrow family!" He also stood up at the table, both him and Elizabeth facing off.

"He's my uncle!" Eveie cried, on the verge of tears.

"He is pirate scum child, no better than your father!" Eveie burst into tears and climbed onto Jack's lap. William then threw his glass of milk at James face.

"Don't speak of them that way! Or make my sister cry!" William spat.

"Disgusting manners, I guess I'll have to show you some!" James then raised his hand at William. Will then grabbed James's arm and threw it back at him.

"Do not touch my son…" Will growled.

"I can tell he learned his manners from his scum of a father!"

"That's it! Get out!" Elizabeth screamed.

"What's the matter Will? Won't hit me?" James taunted.

"Wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Elizabeth then stepped in between the two and turned and faced James.

"Get out before I'll have to hurt you." Elizabeth's voice was low and menacing. James just looked at her and left.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked William who was visibly frightened. She bent down and hugged him.

"I'm fine." Will then grabbed his son's shoulders and rubbed them.

"Mommy!" Eveie cried from Jack's arms. Elizabeth quickly went to Jack and picked Eveie up and held her in her arms.

"Elizabeth I am so sorry, I didn't think he would behave this way." The Governor said.

"Father, you are a smart man, you should have saw this coming." Elizabeth said trying to soothe Eveie.

"The Commodore has finally gone crackers…interesting." Jack said talking with himself.

Elizabeth then slowly sat down with Eveie, "Mommy are you ok?"

"Elizabeth's what's wrong?" Will said kneeling in front of her.

"I think I am going to take the children upstairs." Elizabeth then put Eveie down and took William and her by the hand and left the room.

"Why don't you two go lie down for a little nap?" Elizabeth said quietly as she walked them into their room.

"Ok." They both said in unison. Elizabeth then helped them take their shoes off and tucked them into bed.

"I'll wake you up in a little while." Elizabeth said as she shut the door. Elizabeth slowly walked to her own bedroom, her hand gliding along the wall, she held her stomach in pain, stress, aggravation was the trigger for these 'attacks'. Elizabeth slowly shut the door to her bedroom and walked to her bed and fell into it. She huddled herself into a ball, she had to let this pass, she couldn't keep using the medications, it wasn't good for the baby. Tears slid down her face, as the pain worsened. Elizabeth decided it was no good for her to go through this alone, so she got up, when she started walking towards the door she felt something warm on her legs…when she looked down she saw blood coming through her dress.

"Oh no…" Elizabeth saw red flags go up in her mind, miscarriage, was all she saw running through her mind.

(A/N) Will Elizabeth lose the baby? Will Jack and Will let the Commodore get away with what he has done? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!


	6. Tragedy Avoided?

(A/N) You guys are too good to me! Some of you deciding to read me other fics! You guys are the best! Anyway sorry, I coudn't update last night, I went out, and it looks like tonight I'll be doing the same, so today it will be just one chapter. Maybe two if I am feeling generous...lol

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth fell to her knees, she had to get someone to help her…she reached for the door handle but didn't have the strength to turn it. "Will!" Elizabeth started screaming. The door then quickly swung open, it was Jack.

"Elizabeth, what's…"

"Jack, where is Will?" Elizabeth was breathing heavily. Jack then noticed the blood.

"With your father…"

"Get him please…" Jack then ran out the door and bounded down the stairs.

"Will, Elizabeth needs you, now!" Will quickly went up the stairs.

"My God…Elizabeth what do you need me to do?" Will said as he knelt over her.

"Get a doctor. Jack stays with me…have my father watch the children…"

"Elizabeth…" Will started.

"Will go now!" Elizabeth didn't need to hear him, she needed him to hurry.

"Elizabeth, do you want me to help you back in bed?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you know what's happening…"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry…" Jack then squeezed her hand, "Maybe if the doctor gets here fast enough…"

"Maybe." Elizabeth said sadly. Elizabeth then reached her hand out and asked Jack to help her into bed, once she was in bed Will came in with the doctor.

"Elizabeth I am Doctor Ressen, I am here to help. Mister Turner I need you and your friend here to leave." Will looked at Elizabeth before he and Jack left.

"That bloody bastard! I swear if Elizabeth loses that child I will kill him with my own two hands! I swear it Jack!" Will was angry, beyond the boiling point. "She warned me, told me this was not a good idea, and I convinced her to go, because I thought my children should see their grandfather, am I a fool Jack!"

"No, you just thought with your heart instead of your head. No shame in that." Jack said. A few hours passed before Will uttered another word.

"I am going to check on William and Eveie." Will walked in the bedroom and saw that they were playing and their grandfather was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room watching them.

"Daddy! Is mommy ok?" Eveie asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. We should find out soon." Will then picked his daughter up and sat on one of the beds.

"Dad, is mom hurt…or is it the baby?" William asked.

"The baby."

"Was it because of me? Because I made that man angry, was that why mom get upset?" William was on the brink of tears.

"No, no, come here." Will then hugged his son. "You didn't do this, he was the one that made mom get upset, not you, I don't want either of you to blame yourselves or each other." Will said tipping his daughters face to his.

"Will, the doctor is calling for you." Jack said as he poked his head through the door.

Will then let his children go and went into the hall where the doctor was waiting.

"Are they ok?" Will asked.

"Yes, both mother and child are fine."

"What happened?" Will breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes."

"I am going to talk with you mister Turner and you must listen. Elizabeth almost lost that child, if I hadn't gotten here as fast as I did, I would be consoling a mother and father who had just lost a child. Elizabeth does not need to be stressed, aggravated, or annoyed in any way, because if she is, and if she gets as mad as she was to bring this on, I guarantee you she will lose that child, and their will be nothing anyone can do about it."

"Thank you doctor." Will said.

"I will come back in a few days to check on her." The doctor then went down the stairs and out the door.

"Will?" Elizabeth's father was standing behind him.

"Yes." Will turned around.

"How is Elizabeth? Is the child alright?" He said worried.

"Both are fine."

"Right, I guess you don't need me here, so I should be going."

"Whatever you'd like." Will said as he watched him leave as well.

"I can't believe him, his daughter needs him, and he leaves…I could never imagine…"

"You are two different men Will, get it through that thick skull of yours. Now go see your lass, and I'll keep my eyes on the kiddies." Will then walked in the bedroom and saw Elizabeth was waiting for him.

"My hot head was going to burn me some day." Elizabeth said nervously.

"Elizabeth…"

"I know." Elizabeth held his hand. "I want to leave as soon as Adam gets here. This was a mistake, I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"The day after tomorrow, both ships will be ready to leave, I promise."

"Will help me change…" Will went to the closet and pulled out a dress as Elizabeth pulled the basin of water closer to her. She took the cloth and washed off the blood, when she was done with the water, it was a pink color…she stopped and looked at it.

As Will turned around with the dress in hand he saw her looking into the water. "Elizabeth?"

"Sorry…" Elizabeth then snapped out of her trance and put the basin of water back on the nightstand, and Will helped her get dressed.

"I don't want the children to worry about me, so I promise I will be careful, I'll sit in the parlor, crocheting…I promise I won't move, I just can't have them afraid." Elizabeth pleaded with Will.

"Alright." Will then helped her down the stairs and into the parlor and laid out what she needed. He then went back upstairs to tell William and Eveie that Elizabeth was downstairs. Both children ran down the stairs to see their mother, and both happy to see she was just fine.

(A/N) You like? Next chapter we get to see Adam again! And guess what I'll give it to you, because I won't be able to post tonight!


	7. Adam's Return

(A/N) Last one! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth sat in the parlor alone, knitting, crocheting, going out of her mind, Adam was coming a few days later than expected, so they waited, but they were leaving at the end of the week, whether he came or not. Elizabeth then heard someone come up the walkway and walked to the door as someone knocked on it.

"Adam!" Elizabeth squeaked.

"How are you Lizzy?" Adam said as he hugged her.

"As good as can be expected." She said as he placed a hand on her belly. "Come sit in here with me." They made their way to the parlor.

"So where are the children?" Adam asked.

"Will took them in town to show them the smithy."

"So your all alone?"

"No…" Just as Elizabeth was about to explain that she wasn't, Jack walked through the door with a tray of tea.

"Elizabeth, I got your tea…" Jack stopped when he saw Adam and gave him a nervous smile.

"Gone domestic on me?" Adam asked amused.

"No, no, no, just helping the lass out a bit." Jack said, his pride took a shot. Jack then took a seat across from them.

"No tea for me? Your a terrible hostess Jack." Adam said with a large grin.

"Shut up you..." Jack mumbled.

"Elizabeth, I already saw your father and he told me what happened a few days ago." Adam said turning to Elizabeth.

"Yes…"

"I could get rid of him for you." Adam said with a sly grin.

"No, leave him, his own misery will consume him someday. Does father know?" Elizabeth wanted to know if Adam had told him he was a pirate.

"No he doesn't, I might had sent the old man to his grave if I did, not only is his fair daughter a pirate, I think he would hate for it to be know that it ran in the family." Adam said with a smile.

"So how are you Jack?" Adam said turning his attention to Jack.

"Spiffy."

"When do you plan on leaving?" He asked openly.

"Well, we were going to leave once you got here, and since you are it should be tomorrow afternoon, we need to get out of here." Elizabeth said. The door then swung open and Will, William, and Eveie walked in.

"That was so much fun!" William said as he pretended to wave a sword around. "I challenge you to a duel!" William and Eveie then pretended to fight. They stopped when they saw Adam in the parlor.

"Adam!" They both shouted and ran towards him and jumped on him.

"Easy, not as young as I used to be!" Adam said playing with the children.

"When did he get in?" Will asked as he sat down next to Elizabeth.

"This morning, he saw father and then came here." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth then stood up. "I am going to start making dinner, my father should be coming."

"Are you sure? I can cook, and we could also avoid your father." Will said.

"No, we are leaving tomorrow, he needs to see his grandchildren one last time, because I do not intend on returning." Elizabeth then moved to the kitchen and began on dinner.

"I think we should check on the Pearl and Sovereignty tonight, make sure it is all up to par." Jack said.

"Yes, it will give Elizabeth time to settle things with her father." Will said.

"Daddy, can I go play in the yard?" Eveie asked.

"William, go with your sister." William reluctantly got up and took his little sister outside to play.

With them out of hearing's reach the three men spoke in hushed tones. "So what do you want to do about this commodore?" Adam asked.

"You wouldn't believe what I want to be done. But I just want to leave and never return." Will said.

"Entirely up to you, but if she was married to me…well let's say I'd have him taken care of." Adam said.

"I have to think of the big picture, I have two young children, and a third on the way, I don't want the entire Royal fleet hunting us. So I just want to leave it be." Will said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tonight, the plan shall be set in motion." Hushed whispers were spoken.

"Are you sure you want to go after the lass sir? She has allegiances that would put ours to shame."

"She owes a greater allegiance with me, more than any of them."

"What is this allegiance? I have yet to find out."

"Blood."

(A/N) Blood Allegiances! Well, next chapter, you should get tomorrow, will pick up in the action department, with a character(s) death...bwhahaha!


	8. Sins of the Father

(A/N) I love this chapter! I just had to give it to you guys! Let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"That was a splendid Elizabeth." Her father said as everyone finished their meals.

"Thank you." Elizabeth then started clearing the table, Will got up to help her.

"Jack, Adam, and myself are going to the Pearl and Sovereignty and make sure they are both ready to leave by tomorrow." Will said.

"Alright, I'm going to clean up, send the children to bed, and explain things to my father and send him home, so we can enjoy what's left of this night." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Then I guess I better hurry." Will said as he kissed her.

"I think that would be a good idea." Will then quickly turned around and went to gather Jack and Adam and they left for the docks.

"William, Eveie, come here!" Elizabeth called for them.

"What do you need?" William asked as he and Eveie walked in.

"I need the both of you to go upstairs and get dressed for bed."

"This early?" Eveie wined.

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow, so I want you to rest." Elizabeth said as she started putting dishes away.

"Fine, but tomorrow I am staying up real late." Eveie pouted.

"I'll be up soon to kiss you goodnight." Elizabeth finished cleaning things up and walked into the parlor where her father was sitting.

"I need to talk with you." Elizabeth said as she sat down across from him.

"What is it?"

"We are leaving tomorrow, I can see that coming here wasn't such a good idea." Elizabeth said looking down.

"So this is the last time I will see them?" Her father asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow sometime after noon. We will wait for you at the docks…I won't be coming back."

"Elizabeth, this isn't entirely fair."

"No, but neither is myself and my husband being persecuted by that pompous windbag. Father, I have children now, I think for their well being before my own, I won't have them threatened by him, or have him spit on their father. Will is a good man, he loves me and his children, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for us, he would go as far as dying for us, it is beyond me why you and James just can't see that." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I know Will is a good man, a good father, but he is a pirate, and he has turned my only daughter and grandchildren into such, how am I supposed to feel?" He said his voice beginning to rise.

"Nothing, he is my husband, this is my life, there are many things that you have done in your life that you would hate to be brought on the table." Elizabeth said angrily.

"Nothing I regret."

"So sleeping with every whore in London while mother was sick, dying, in bed, is non- regrettable?"

"Elizabeth, I am you father, I demand more respect than that!"

"I give you the same you give me…which is none!" Elizabeth then got up and walked upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you and Grandfather arguing about?" William asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Elizabeth then tucked him into bed and kissed him on his forehead.

"Mommy, I don't have to wear anymore of these dresses?" Eveie asked.

"No, today was your last day." Elizabeth smiled.

"Great!" Eveie then snuggled into the covers that Elizabeth tucked in tightly, she kissed her daughter and headed for the door.

"Love you…" Elizabeth whispered as she shut the door slightly.

"Love you too." They said in unison. Elizabeth walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and took out a glass of water and drank from it, she was angry, so she had to calm herself.

Elizabeth walked back into the parlor where she saw her father still sitting in the large armchair. "I can't believe your still here." When Elizabeth turned to stand in front of him she dropped the glass of water and let out a blood curdling scream.

Her father's throat had been slit. "Oh my God…" Elizabeth fell to the floor in disbelief. As she looked at his body once more she noticed a note that had been pinned on his jacket.

_Sins of the Father _

Elizabeth's thoughts immediately went to her children. When she got up and started to run she was stopped by a man that stood at the stairs.

"Bastard." Elizabeth quickly grabbed the sword that was on the mantle and held it at him. The man just smiled at her and took out his sword. They went back at forth, until the man caught her and pushed her to the ground.

"Just go quietly…" He said to her.

"Go to hell." Elizabeth sneered. The next moment a sword went right through the man. Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and looked at her savior.

"James?" Elizabeth said breathing heavily.

"Elizabeth, go get your children and get out of this house!" James said as more men came into her home. Elizabeth ran up the stairs and as she looked back she saw James fall…he died protecting her…he died trying to redeem himself.

There was no way Elizabeth would make it out of this house with her children in tow. She knew they were after her, for whatever reason. She went into her children's room and locked the door.

"William get up!" Elizabeth whispered loudly.

"Mom?"

"Listen to me…" Elizabeth then opened the closet door and put a blanket in the closet floor. She then went and picked up Eveie and grabbed him by the hand and took him towards the closet. "There are some very bad men downstairs ok, I need you to stay in here with your sister…"

"Mommy what about you?" Eveie began to cry.

"I'll be alright, now William, I am trusting you to protect your sister. Stay in here and keep quiet, do not come out until either, I, your father, Jack, or Adam come for you. Do you understand me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." He said shaking.

"Good then." Elizabeth then helped them in the closet and kissed them one last time. Elizabeth locked the closet door and then before she left the bedroom she locked that one too. She then ran down to her bedroom and pulled out her bag which had her own sword in it she took it out and stood her ground, she wasn't about to let anyone hurt her children. The door to her room began to open and in walked a man whom she did not expect to see…not at all.

(A/N) A HA, thought I'd tell you everything! bwhahaha! Anyway, I thought that if I were going to kill the Commodore, I would have him trying to protect his only love, Elizabeth, even though he was pretty nasty, I had to put the poor guy back in my reader's good side! As far as the Governor, getting the cut..(hehe, no pun intended) well, it works out as you'll see in the next chapter! Let me know what you all thought. Much Love!


	9. Blood

(A/N) Here it is! Who is the man who has a blood allegaince to Elizabeth! Read! I ain't gonna tell ya! Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews, normally I give Reviewer appreciations, but there are just so many of you! I am so happy to say that! So my thanks goes out to those faithful, who started in the beginning and stuck with me, and those who are stumbling on this one, and have gone back to read my other fics, and to those who just love this one! You guys are inflating my ego! Anyway, you know I love you, Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Robert? What's going on?" Elizabeth asked the man who worked on her husband's crew.

"I have searched for you for many years."

"Why?" Elizabeth wasn't sure what was going on, something, something about him felt safe, but another part of him felt incredibly dangerous.

"You are a link to my past, I am a link to yours."

"So you kill my father? You killed a commodore, do you know the repercussions for an action such as that?" Elizabeth asked breathing heavily.

"Our father." Elizabeth stopped, Elizabeth nearly fainted, Elizabeth was in disbelief.

"What? How can that be?"

"You said it yourself, your father and his many relations with the whores in London, my mother was one of them. I have spent my entire life searching for you, I wondered what made him care for you and not me. To be frank, I am here to make you understand."

"Understand what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me." Elizabeth looked at him with a new light, if he was telling the truth than this man was her brother, if he was lying then she was in store for trouble. "I want you to come with me Elizabeth, you are my only blood relation left."

"You massacred my father...our father!" Elizabeth shouted.

"He wasn't a father Elizabeth, he was a controlling bastard, he tried it with you and my mother once he found out he had a son."

"He knew?"

"Yes, why do you think he took the position in Port Royal so quickly? It wasn't because your mother had just died, it was because he was running, a scandal such as that would have surely destroyed him." He then walked closer to her.

"Stay back!" Elizabeth jumped back.

"I am not going to hurt you Elizabeth, I won't hurt your children, but if I have to threaten them to make you come with me than so be it. I will leave your children here unharmed, if you go without fuss, if you don't I will be forced to take some sort action." Elizabeth put the sword down.

"No harm to them or my husband, Jack, or Adam."

"Fine, come on Elizabeth." He then took her by the arm and lead her out of the house. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was lead away to the cove that was a hidden jewel in Port Royal. His ship must have waited for him here for a long time, it was a magnificent ship, it was bigger than the Pearl, it was majestic, and although Elizabeth would hate to admit it, it looked more powerful than the Pearl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth!" Will called as he, Jack, and Adam came through the door. The house had an eerie silence to it. "Something's wrong." Will said to Jack.

"Get in here!" Adam called from the parlor. Will and Jack sprinted to the parlor and came upon the horrific site.

"Who would do this?" Adam asked.

"Someone who didn't care for him…" Jack said as he lifted the note. "And has the impression that our dear Governor is his or her father."

Will looked at the site and then something came over him. He ran for the stairs, Jack, and Adam behind him. Will stopped when he saw the Commodore's body.

"What happened here?" Will said.

"He must have heard them come in…" Jack said, Will then bolted upstairs and ran into his children's bedroom. It was locked so Will kicked it down.

"William! Eveie!" Will called.

"Dad we're in here!" William called. Will ran to the closet, locked again.

"Stand away from the door!" Will kicked down the door again. William and Eveie burst through and into his arms.

"Dad, he came for mom!" William said as he hugged his father. Eveie was shaken up, she was quiet not saying a word.

"Eveie, darling, are you alright?" Eveie didn't say a word she just cried. Will then looked up at Jack. "Take her." Jack then picked up Eveie and held her close to his vest.

"William I want you to tell me everything." Will said.

"Mom told us to stay here unless one of you came for us…then while we were in here…I heard them arguing in your room…he took mom…"

"What was his name?" Will asked.

"Robert."

"Did he say why?" Will asked, angrily, knowing who it was.

"I'm not sure." William then burst into tears. Will hugged him tightly.

"Alright, Jack we are leaving now." Will then picked William up and they all headed out the door, careful to shield the children from the horrors that were below them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will, how are they?" Jack asked after Will had returned from putting his children in bed.

"William, looks ok, but Eveie, Eveie is shattered, she isn't talking. Her and Elizabeth held a close bond…"

"Will, she didn't leave struggling." Adam said.

"What are you getting at?"

"She left voluntarily. Besides the obvious signs of violence, nothing was out of place, something tells me that Elizabeth went because she felt no threat."

"Or maybe she was protecting her children?" Will said annoyed.

"No, she would have fought until she died for her children. Will, that note had more of a significance than you know. Elizabeth would never tell you this secret."

(A/N) Ewww! I just love secrets! And I love cliffy's! I know what you are all thinking. "Witch always leaves me hanging!" But never fear my reviewers! Another chapter after this!


	10. Siblings

(A/N) Here it is! Enjoy! BTW HAPPY ST.PATRICKS DAY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What secret?" Will asked. All three of them sat down. The rocking waves that carried the ship, all three ships, were of no comfort.

"Do you remember what she said, when she was under the curse?" Adam said.

"Vaguely."

"Elizabeth's mother became very sick when Elizabeth was only eight, for two years she cared for her mother, while her father did nothing. Elizabeth's father spent no time with his wife during her final days, instead he spent it with others."

"Whores?" Jack asked.

"Yes, their was speculation that he had fathered children, but no one could prove it. Once he took the position in Port Royal his worries went away, but their was one thing he didn't count on."

"Elizabeth." Will said.

"She remembered her father coming home late those nights when her mother was violently thrashing and turning in bed. Elizabeth remembers the women she would see with her father, Elizabeth was young, but in no way blind, she knew exactly what her father was up to, and hated him. Elizabeth and her mother were very close, when she got sick, her mother began to lose her mind, she did not know who Elizabeth was, or even who she was."

"She never told me this." Will said.

"There are certain things she keeps very close to her heart, her mother and I were just that. I assume you didn't know about me."

"Right."

"Well, the note, sins of the father. That was the same exact wording that was used on a letter sent to Elizabeth when she was about ten, just before they left for Port Royal, someone was trying to tell her then. Now, someone has her, someone who is her sibling, and by the writing, just by the way it was written, she has brother. Now whether or not he is going to hurt her is beyond me, he probably made a deal with her. Now who is this Robert Fallon?"

"Member of my crew, signed on just before we left for Port Royal." Will said.

"Did he have any special interest in Elizabeth?"

"Now that I think about it, yes…I should have known, I should have thrown him off my ship when I had the chance." Will felt discouraged.

"Will, I am going to ask around my ship, see what anyone knows." Adam said reassuringly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat in her room, thinking, was he telling her the truth. She knew her father was not an honorable man, he betrayed his wife in her hour of need, and as far as Elizabeth knew, the betrayal went on long before that, and betrayed his daughters trust. Was this Robert her brother? Her blood? Her connection to everything and anything? So many possibilities and outcomes were before her, none made sense.

"Elizabeth?" Robert walked into the room. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "I have a doctor on board if you are not well."

"I'm fine, thank you." Elizabeth looked into his eyes, they had a cold feeling, but one that she wasn't scared of, his eyes were trusting.

"I want you to know that I do not plan to keep you here forever, I will return you to your family. I have a home in Nassau, the eastern shore, scarcely inhabited, we will sit and talk there, I want you to know everything." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Why wait?"

"I want you to understand, understand me, before you know the truth."

"That makes no sense at all."

"I know that. Elizabeth I am giving you the freedom to walk anywhere on this ship, my crew has their instructions, if any one of them insists on bothering you, tell me and I will handle them myself. You are my sister Elizabeth, I am your brother, you can trust me."

"Trust is something earned."

"True, but, I want you to know I won't hurt you, that is not my intention. Elizabeth follow me." He then took her hand and lead her upstairs to his cabin.

"Sit." He then brought her a box. "Open it."

Elizabeth looked at him with hesitance. She carefully opened the lid and looked inside. Their was a small portrait of a woman, she was beautiful.

"Was that your mother?" Elizabeth asked as she lifted the charcoal picture.

"Yes."

"She was beautiful." Elizabeth then looked closer in the box and gasped as she pulled out a ring. "Bastard…" Elizabeth began to cry, it was her mother's engagement ring.

"Do you now know for certain? I am telling you the truth."

"My mother looked for this ring when I was five, I remember helping in the search…the bastard…so he gave this to your mother as, what, payment?"

"Yes. Elizabeth the affair that my mother and your father had was long before your mother's illness. You are twenty eight, am I right?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she twirled the ring on her finger.

"I am twenty seven, going on twenty eight, shortly." Elizabeth was in shock.

"So while my mother…me…you…" Elizabeth got up and paced the room.

"Elizabeth, I know this is a lot to handle all at once, but let me assure you, any questions you have, I can answer."

"Is their any others?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, as far as I know."

"Why did you wait so long?"

"I needed time to grow, settle my anger with you, and redirect it to him. He left my mother with a child that he didn't love, didn't care for, he was the one I was angry with. I needed to acquire a ship, a crew, then formulate a plan. Once I found you were going to Port Royal, and needed crew members, I jumped on the chance, and here we are."

Elizabeth slowly sat back down in her chair, "I can't believe it…for so long I wished for a brother…a sister, someone who was just like me, someone who understood me because we were just that close…and now I have it, yet, I don't know him." Elizabeth put her head in her hands.

Robert got up and kneeled down in front of her and picked her head up. "Elizabeth, all you have to do is give me a chance, I am not a terrible human being."

(A/N) Elizabeth going back and forth, may be confusing, but that is where she is right now confused. So what you all think about Robert? Like him, hate him, good guy or bad guy? Let me know, I'd love to know what you think of him.


	11. Finding the Truth I

(A/N) Hey all! Thank you so much for the reviews! You all are really sweet! I laugh, I cry...ok I don't cry, but if I were in the mood for crying, I'd be balling...LOL! Anyway it was really interesting to see your reactions to Robert, but since this story is all written, I can't go back on it. I am on ch. 20 of the fifth installment, and let me tell you, I write with no intentions of a plot, it comes as it comes, you know, and the fifth installment has led me in an entirely different direction, I can't wait for you guys to read it. Well, I don't know if I'll be updating this weekend, I have been neglecting my sociology project for too long...I have to write a script...and I play Martha Stewart, but I'm game. Like I said thank you for the reviews...Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth stood at the helm of her brother's ship, looking onto the approaching Nassau. His ship, The Destiny, was faster than the Pearl, though she would never tell Jack. Elizabeth breathed heavily, she was nervous, she was unsure, but amazingly she felt no reason to fear him, he was comfortable, like she felt with Will, Jack, or Adam, no harm would ever come to her.

Robert looked at her, she was a beautiful woman, she was strong willed, she was what he had imagined. She also had strong allegiances, her husband Will Turner, who had made quite the name for himself in the Caribbean, and Jack Sparrow, he was the most feared pirate in the Caribbean, and it was well know that if you bothered the Turner's expect that the Pearl would be searching for you.

"Surprise to see you here." Robert said as he approached her.

"I needed time to think." Elizabeth said her gaze not flinching from the sea.

"We should be dropping anchor by noon time. I will take you to my home…"

"Why can't you just let me go? I know enough." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Do you think that one meaningful conversation is enough? I have spent my entire life looking for you, and you have spent your entire life questioning the chance that maybe there was someone out there, why do you want to leave this so unanswered?" He asked, he was a bit annoyed that she wanted to leave.

"I miss my children…"

"They'll be fine."

"My children need their mother!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I understand…"

"No you don't! Don't tell me you begin to understand what this feels like! You took me away from my children and now my father is dead, and I have a brother I never knew about! How in the bloody hell do you think I feel! Come on, answer me!"

"I know how it feels, to feel that nothing is right, that everything you once knew means absolutely nothing, yes, Elizabeth I know exactly how it feels…" He said bitterly and turned away from her. Elizabeth was taken aback by his reaction, she flew off the handle, but came to realize, he felt no better about the situation.

Elizabeth walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." Elizabeth paused, "Would you like to know their names, what they are like?"

Robert turned around, he hadn't truly realized that her children were his niece and nephew. "I would, I didn't get a chance to see them while I was on your ship. Let's talk in my cabin." He then walked her to his cabin and they sat at a table.

"My son, his name is William."

"After his father." Robert nodded.

"Yes, and my daughter, Evelyn."

"Beautiful name. What are they like?"

"William looks like his father, and has his father's determination, he is strong, valiant, exactly like his father. Evelyn, she is sweet, sensitive, but also stubborn, free-willed, and well…let's just say she isn't afraid to speak what's on her mind, much like her mother." Elizabeth said.

"What about Will?"

"Will is the man I love, he loves me, and that's all I could ever ask for. He is an honorable man, does the right things by his family. I assume you want to know about Jack?"

"Very much."

"Jack is Will, Will is Jack, they are one in the same, Jack is just more flamboyant…in his ways." Elizabeth giggled.

"Do I have family? Besides you."

"Yes, there is only one I keep in close contact with however. Adam Swann is my cousin, you would probably recognize his name as Captain Adam Cross of the Gale. He is a kind man, but can be a ruthless pirate." Elizabeth said.

"Interesting…" Then their was a knock at the door.

"Captain, the plank is down, the crew settled in their tasks, you can go home if you wish." Elizabeth assumed that was his first mate.

"Thank you. Come on, I'll show you my home, and much more of our past." Elizabeth breathed in heavily as she crossed the room and out onto the deck. The bright Caribbean sun burned on her skin, his home was beautiful, white stone facing, and tanned bricks along the path leading to the large door, this home was large, much larger than the Governor's mansion.

XXXXXXX

"Evelyn…" Will said as he sat next to her, his daughter had yet to utter a single word.

"I know you miss your mother, but you can talk to me…" She didn't look at him, she just continued twirling the hair on her dolls head. "Eve, I promise you I will get your mother back…"

"I miss her…those bad men took her…their going to hurt her…" Eve was in hysterics, tears sprung from her eyes, the small child trembled in her fathers arms.

"No Eve, I promise, your mother will be putting you to bed by the end of the week, I swear to you." Will said as he tipped her eyes onto his. Will kissed her on her forehead. "I am going to have a chat with Adam, he may have some clue to where she is…" Will then got up and left the room.

Evelyn was distraught, and Will had done his best to comfort her, and hope she found some relief in his words.

"Will?" Adam called him.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes…" Jack now joined them.

"He lives on this island."

"What?"

"His name is Robert Fallon, he is a pirate who owns a home on the eastern shore. One of my men on his crew said he was searching for a woman, Elizabeth Turner, he kept ranting that was his sister and wanted to find her, and tell her everything, she deserved the truth."

"So is she in any danger?" Jack asked.

"That depends."

"On what?" Will asked.

"Him, my man say that he has a temper, when he drinks a bit too much. If Elizabeth can keep him calm she should be just fine."

"I don't want to take that chance." Will said.

"I agree, so I suggest we go, on foot to his home." Adam responded.

"What about William and Eveie?" Jack asked.

"I'll take them over to the Pearl, Gibbs will keep his eye on them." Will said. Will then left the two and took his sleeping children to the Pearl.

"Dad? What's going on?" William asked sleepily.

"We're going to get your mother back." Will said putting Eveie next to William in bed.

"Can I come?"

"No, stay with your sister, Gibbs is in charge, so listen to him and do as he says." Will said as he kissed both his children on the forehead.

(a/n) DUN DUN DUN!


	12. Finding the Truth II

(A/N) Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as Robert pulled out her chair for her.

"Elizabeth, I want to be apart of something." Robert said as he sat down.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"A family, my mother died when I was young…I want a place to belong to, a place where I am wanted." His eyes glazed over.

"Robert, do you know what just happened?" Elizabeth asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed a Governor, and a Commodore of the Royal fleet, the British are going to see you hang…"

"So what does that mean? I can't have anyone care." He took a swig of the wine that was on the table.

"No, you went to great lengths to find me…perhaps, too great." She said quietly, not wanting to provoke any type of anger.

"I did it for you…"

"I know, Robert, what I am ultimately trying to say is that I want you to be my brother because you are my brother, and I care, we are bonded, I want you in my life, if you accept mine." Robert was taken aback by her words.

"Are you sure?"

"Very. I do not give my word lightly. With that said, you must send word to my husband that I am fine, and where to find me."

"Right away." Robert then got up and spoke quietly to one member of his crew.

"I have some news Elizabeth, apparently he is already here…" His tone had changed.

"And?"

"I can't have you leave…just yet…"

"Yes you can, you know where to find me."

"No, Elizabeth, you must stay." He had been drinking his speech was slurred.

"Robert, please, my children need me."

"Not if their dead." He growled.

Elizabeth got up from her chair, "You don't mean that." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Like bloody hell I do!" He slapped her hand away. Elizabeth backed up bewildered. He got up and looked at her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"You know what? You claim to want this family, this sense of belonging…but do you know what I think you want? You want the euphoric type, one that does not exist! You want me to be you sister, accept your ways…well then I have a suggestion…grow up!" Elizabeth stood her ground, she had enough of his ways.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry is not enough. You need to learn that there are people in you life now, that they are their willing to accept you, love you, I am one of them." Elizabeth said as she stepped closer to him. Elizabeth then hugged him, Robert did not know how to react, he held his arms on the outside not sure whether to hug back. "It's ok." Elizabeth whispered. Robert then hugged her back, to him it felt good, knowing that their was one person out there that loved him no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"We're close." Adam whispered.

"I can see the white stone now." Will said as he, Jack, and Adam and a few members of all three crews snuck towards the front entrance.

"I say we go in from that side door there, no one is at it…" Jack paused when they all saw Elizabeth through the window.

"Let's go." Will said as they made their way.

XXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked at Robert in a new light, he was a man that was searching his entire life for acceptance, something he certainly didn't get from their father, and something he was too young to receive from his mother. Elizabeth realized she was it, the only one on this earth that held any truth, any sanctuary, any type of love for him, that was why he was reluctant on letting her go, he felt he would lose her all over again. Elizabeth pitied him, because she was so lucky, her father although a pig in his own right, did care about her, she didn't know whether or not he loved her, or he felt obligated to care for her. Elizabeth had Will, Will loved her from the first moment he saw her, and she knew it, and she returned the love, although it took a while for them to admit it to each other. Robert had none of this, no one like Jack, no one like Adam, he had nothing.

"Robert, I cannot stay with you…but you are welcome to sail with me. So we can spend more time together, and you can get to know William and Evelyn." Elizabeth said as she pulled away from their embrace.

"I'd like that. Thank you….I have something for you." Robert then went into a drawer and pulled out a box. Elizabeth opened the box and gasped. She lifted the necklace, on the end of it was her mother's engagement ring.

"It meant more to you than to me, I could tell by the look in your eyes." He said as she clasped it on her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth jumped up and hugged him. Then the door burst open.

(A/N) Should I just leave you guys hanging...NO! I couldn't do that, give me snaps in my reviews!


	13. Found

(A/N) I spoil you guys rotten!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Get away from her!" Will shouted a pistol pointed at Robert. Elizabeth stepped in front of her brother to protect him as Jack, Adam, and the crew poured into the room. Then from the other side, Robert's crew burst through the other door, pistols drawn.

"Elizabeth step aside!" Will shouted.

"No! I will not!" Will was taken aback by her words.

"Elizabeth, you aren't safe…" Adam started.

"I am fine. All of you put down your pistols." She said.

"Luv, tell them to do it first…I am not putting mine down…not even for you." Jack said. Elizabeth turned to look at Robert.

"Put your pistols down." He ordered his crew. Slowly they put their weapons down.

"Happy now?" Elizabeth said. "Put them down." Everyone put their weapons down except Will, who still had his pistol pointed directly at Robert. Elizabeth stepped closer to Will and put her hand on his pistol. "Will, please, he is my brother." Elizabeth pleaded. Will looked at her angrily.

"How can you be sure? How do you know he isn't lying to you?" Will asked. Elizabeth then picked up the necklace that was around her neck and showed him the ring. "What's that?" Will asked.

"My mother's engagement ring, it went missing when I was only five…I helped her look for it. My father gave it to his mother as payment, though she never used it." Elizabeth eyes welled with tears. "Will, please put down your pistol." Will looked at her in the eyes and slowly put down his pistol. "Thank you." Elizabeth then wrapped her arms around his neck. Will hugged her tightly, he was glad she was safe.

Robert watched how she vouched for him, how she stood up to those who loved her for him and he appreciated it deeply.

"Elizabeth, you may go if you wish." Robert blurted out. Elizabeth turned from Will's embrace.

"Aren't you coming?" Elizabeth asked as she walked towards him.

"I'll find you." Elizabeth then embraced him. Suddenly an odd noise, a whistling, engulfed the air. The pulled from each other and listened. Robert's eyes went wide as did Jack, Will, and Adam's they knew the sound. Robert grabbed Elizabeth and brought the two of them to the ground as a cannon ripped through the side of the house.

Will and Robert helped Elizabeth up. Jack peered through the large hole on the side of the house and saw their attacker. "It's the Navy. We've got to get out of here." Jack said.

"Is their any way out of this house, besides the doors?" Will asked Robert.

"Yes, a hidden path underground, put it in myself, expecting this day." He went to the far side of the room as cannon after cannon hit the house. He bent down and opened a latch that was under a rug. "This way, it will lead to about fifty or so yards away from the house, in the direction of the city." Will helped Elizabeth to the latch.

"Aren't you coming?" Elizabeth asked Robert, grabbing his shirt before she stepped down.

"Right behind you." He smiled. Then Jack, Adam, and both crews headed below, the house was now ready to give way. Robert looked around one last time before he himself went below.

The path was lined with wooden planks to keep it level for easier walking. Will held Elizabeth's hand as he made his way through the dark path. A loud crashing noise from above stopped Elizabeth, the house had collapsed.

"Robert…" She whispered as she turned to look behind her.

"Elizabeth we have to keep moving." Will told her.

"I have to know he is alright."

"Elizabeth I care about you and making sure your safe, not him." Will pleaded.

"I care!" Elizabeth then wiggled her hand out from his grasp and turned and ran.

"Elizabeth!" Will called after her, but she didn't listen. "Jack, go on ahead, get everyone out of here, we'll catch up!" Will shouted as he ran after Elizabeth.

"Robert!" Elizabeth came upon him. "Are you alright?" She bent down and looked at his leg which had been hurt as some debris entered the path and hit him.

"Not bad." He tried to manage a small smile, but he was in pain.

"I should have waited…" Elizabeth said as she ripped a piece of her dress and tried to wrap it around his wound.

"No, you would have been hurt badly, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me." Will now joined them.

"Elizabeth, we…"

"Will you have to help me, he's hurt, and I need you to help me get him up and out of here." Will looked his wife's eyes, for the first time they were desperate. Will bent down and helped Robert to his feet. Elizabeth took one shoulder and Will took the other.

It took them a long time to reach the other side of this never ending trail, as Will looked up he saw Jack was still waiting for them.

"What the bloody hell took you so long? We have got the outstanding British Navy wanting to put holes in us!" He shouted as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand to pull her up.

"Just help me would you!" Will shouted from below. Jack and Elizabeth then reached down and pulled Robert up, then Will.

"Are the crew's ready?" Will asked Jack as the four made their way to the docks.

"Yes, once they see us they are going to pull out, I set the course for Tortuga, give us an opportunity to get organized." Once they reached the docks, Jack ran to the Pearl, and Will, Elizabeth, and Robert went to the Sovereignty. Then the three ships were off, escaping the Royal Navy, but not all their problems were solved.

(A/N) Who escapes the Royal Navy? NO ONE! Well maybe they will...you'll just have to read. hehe


	14. Jack's Plan

(A/N) Sorry everyone! I haven't updated inso long! I am ashamed ofmyself! Well, here I hope to make it up to you...Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth sat in her bedroom, finishing off drying her hair. She was incredibly tired for the first time in her life, she had never felt this way. Everything was wearing on her mind, Robert, Will, her children, Adam, Jack, how they would escape the Navy. Elizabeth sighed and got up and sat in her armchair, it was her favorite, it was plush and comfortable. She leaned to one side her head leaning on her hand. Robert was downstairs in a cabin, nursing his injury, and her children were still asleep, unaware their mother had returned, and Elizabeth wanted it that way, she didn't want to look disheveled in front of her children, she didn't want them to be afraid. The door creaked open, and Elizabeth so far into her trance didn't notice Will walk in.

"Elizabeth?" Will said as he saw her, but she didn't answer.

"Elizabeth?" He tried again, this time Elizabeth looked at him and noticed he was there, but still did not say a word.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" Will said.

"What for?" Elizabeth said, she was not happy with him.

"Because I am your husband, and I was worried about you." Elizabeth stood up and looked at him straight into his eyes.

"You would have left him…" Elizabeth growled.

"Yes, I would have." Will said.

"Why? He is my brother."

"He also kidnapped you, killed your father, as well as the commodore. He is not a safe man, and I don't think he would hesitate to hurt you either." Will shot back.

"He is a pirate…you have done the same, how many men have you killed? How many sons, fathers, brothers have you killed?" Elizabeth said.

"It's different."

"How's that?"

"Because he decided to do this to you, my wife, and I don't take kindly to the person who kidnapped my wife, whom I love, I don't care who he is."

"But he is my brother! How can you just cast that aside!" Elizabeth was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Because I love you!" Will shouted back. Both turned for a while and did not speak.

"Will, he is my brother, I care about him. If you could only understand." Elizabeth spoke quietly. "His mother died when he was young, and my father abandoned him."

"I grew up without parents." Will said smartly, "…and I am not hell bent like he is."

"But you had me to love, and I loved you in return, he had no one. He has spent his entire life looking for me, to tell me everything, to tell me he existed, and all he want is just that, to feel as though he exists. He is my brother Will, it is a bond we have, and that's it, you can either accept it or not, that's entirely up to you." Elizabeth said.

"I don't accept it. Why can't you see that he is a danger? That he is no good for you, or for any of us. We have got the Royal Navy hunting us because of him!" Will said as he pointed the door.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Elizabeth asked. "I won't give him up."

"I am Captain of this ship, and what I say goes." Will said, he didn't want to be this way, but he also didn't want Robert in their lives.

"Will, you can't possible mean that?" Elizabeth could not believe the power struggle he was about to play.

"I am serious, I don't want him near you, my children, and this ship."

"Our children, he is their uncle."

"No Elizabeth, I will not subject them to him." Elizabeth's eyes went cold and uncaring.

"Your acting just like my father, he used to do this to my mother, he was nothing but a controlling bastard…I won't let you do it to me…" Elizabeth then slammed the door behind her as she left. Elizabeth walked down the plank and into Tortuga, she went right by Jack, and Adam, who were surprised to see her so angry.

"Elizabeth!" Adam called after her. "What was that about?" He asked Jack.

"Don't know…I'll catch up with her, see what's the matter." Jack then followed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, wait, give me a chance to catch up!" Jack called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"I am not in the mood Jack." Elizabeth said annoyed.

"You will be." Jack then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the nearest Tavern and sat her down at a table. "Now, what's going on?"

"I won't let him be my father Jack!" Jack sat back confused.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Will! He is going to kick Robert off the ship, he is my brother Jack, he is my blood, and Will can't see that."

"No he can't, do you want to know what he sees?" Jack said with a raised brow. "He sees a man who took his fragile, pregnant, wife, scared her so much, that she resorted to locking her children into a closet for their protection. Did you know Eveie won't talk to Will? Eveie won't talk to anyone, and William, is trying so hard to act like a man, not cry, but he is just a child. That is what Will sees, a man that can destroy his family in an instant."

"I didn't know…"

"Elizabeth it isn't your fault that you have this invisible bond with Robert, but you also have to remember, you have a stronger one with Will. Will would do anything for you, he loves you, and you need to ask yourself just one question. Are you willing to risk it, for a brother you barely know?" Elizabeth looked down at the table, Jack was right, but he was her brother.

"No, I love Will, but Jack, he is my brother."

"I know, but as long as Will sees him as a menace, he won't see it. This is what I am going to do for you. Until your brother can get on his feet again, I will keep him on my ship, so that way you can have contact, but won't be in Will's path."

"You'd do that?"

"Elizabeth, I had a brother once, and I know the type of bond that can carry, if Will had a brother or sister, perhaps he would know where you were coming from. I know Robert is not a terrible person, he is a pirate. Elizabeth you are the wife of my closest friend, and being a close friend of mine myself, entitles you to some of my generous liberties."

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth then got up from the table. "I have some things to say to Will." Elizabeth then got up and headed for the Sovereignty.

(A/N) What is Elizabeth going to say to Will? Dun Dun Dun...


	15. Her Children

(A/N) One more after this! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will stood outside the door of Robert's cabin, slowly he walked in and stood at the foot of his bed. Will then smacked his foot. "Wake up." Will growled.

"Oh hello…" Robert said nervously.

"Don't hello me. You are a threat to my family, to my wife, who seems to hold a place in her heart for her, why I do not know, but I won't have you here, I won't have you on my ship."

"I'm not quite sure you see me as a threat to your family or to your wife, my sister, but to you. You see me as a threat because you think I would hurt Elizabeth, the only one that I can see that would hurt her is you by getting rid of me. I would never hurt her, you, or your children, Elizabeth is my sister, and I care about her. Why can't you understand that?" Robert asked.

"You took her from her home, what do you want me to think? How do I know you won't do it again, perhaps the next time I wouldn't be able to find her? Do you know the Royal Navy is out looking for us? Do you know they think I, Elizabeth, and Jack, killed the Commodore and the Governor? Do you know what type of punishment that is? Hung by the noose. That is what you have brought upon the sister, you care so much about." Will sneered.

"I had to do it…"

"Kill you own father? That takes a sick person to do something like that."

"He was a bloody stranger! I know the tales of Bootstrap Bill Turner, you think he was any better of a father than mine?" Will then pressed down on his leg, and Robert yelped in pain.

"Don't you bloody dare utter my father's name…"

"Will! What are you doing!" Elizabeth shouted as she walked into the room. But he ignored her, he was so angry, and it was focused on Robert. Elizabeth then stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm and tried to pull it away from him. Will then pushed her, so hard that she fell back over a chair. Will snapped out of his trance, and looked at Elizabeth, who was now on the floor, trying to get up.

"Elizabeth…" Will tried to help her up.

"Get away from me!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Elizabeth stood up next to him and didn't say another word and sat by her brother on the bed and looked at his wound.

"You surely knew what you were doing when you did this." Elizabeth said as she looked at the reopened wound.

"Elizabeth…"

"Will, I am not in the mood to hear your apology. Call for Jack and a few members of the crew down here." Elizabeth told him. Will looked at her questionably and did what he was asked.

"What's going on?" Robert asked as Elizabeth bandaged him up again.

"You are going to the Pearl, Jack has agreed to keep you there until you can get your own ship. I can't have you and Will on the same ship…in the state your in he is liable to kill you, you seem to bring that out in him. We can still have contact, but I just can't have you here." Robert nodded, she was going to try and keep the peace, but whatever Will's reaction would be, he doubted it would be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat on the bed after Robert had gone. She looked at the toppled chair, Will could have hurt her badly, but she knew he didn't mean to do that, he was angry, and didn't realize what he was doing.

Will looked at Elizabeth from the doorway, not knowing what to say to her. He didn't know what to expect.

"Elizabeth?"

"Will, I am going to see my children, then I am going to bed, I am in no mood to talk to you right now." Elizabeth said as she headed for the door. "So if you don't mind getting out of my way." Will stepped aside, not wanting to argue with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat on Eveie's bed and ran her hand through her soft locks. Eveie slowly opened her eyes, recognizing her mother's soft touch.

"Mommy?"

"Yes darling, it's me." Elizabeth smiled.

"Is this a dream?"

"No, I'm here." Evelyn sat up and hugged her mother.

"I missed you mommy, so much." She cried into her chest.

"I know, I missed you." Elizabeth sighed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too mommy."

"I want you to go back to sleep, I'll get you up in the morning." Eveie smiled and snuggled back under the covers. Elizabeth kissed her before she went to see William.

"Mom, I heard you…" William said already awake.

"I am so proud of you. I am so proud you took care of your sister while I was gone." Elizabeth said.

"I knew you would like that, she was really scared, I had to protect her."

"Your growing up so fast." Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you mom." William's eyes grew weary.

"Love you too." Elizabeth then pulled the covers back over him and kissed him. Her children meant more to her than anything, more than everything. Elizabeth had to find a way for her and Will to coincide, otherwise, there was trouble on their horizon.

(A/N) What you think? One more!


	16. End of the Navy

(A/N) Last one for Now!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth sat up and waited for Will to come to bed, she paced the room, and thought about what she would say. It was growing late so she decided to go to bed ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXX

Will leaned over the railing of his ship, how had things gone so wrong between him and Elizabeth? The one answer that came to mind was Robert, he had made things so wrong. 'Am I being that unreasonable? He is a threat to everything I hold dear to my heart, am I being irrational?' Will grew tired of thinking about it and decided to go to bed.

When he walked in he looked at Elizabeth's sleeping form, her round stomach, carrying his child. He could have hurt her badly, he could have killed his child, because of his reckless behavior, because he was so unbelievably angry.

As Will sat in bed, he put his head in his hands, tears brimmed his eyes.

Elizabeth felt him sit in bed, she felt the bed shake from his sobs. Elizabeth sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Elizabeth…" Will whispered, "I am so sorry…"

"Shshh…" Elizabeth said as she put her finger to her lips.

"No, I could have hurt you, I could have killed our child because I wasn't in control, I was so focused on him, my hatred for him…I ignored my love for you." Elizabeth stepped down to the floor and knelt in front of him.

"Will, I love you so much…I won't risk that for anything. Jack offered to take Robert on his ship, and I took it. I won't give up my brother Will, I can't, and it is not to spite you or whatever you think it is, it is because I need to know, I need to know. But if I have to choose, if I have to choose between you and Robert…I choose you." Elizabeth said as she wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you."

Will took her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm sorry I got so angry, I love you." Will then helped her back into bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms…it wasn't long before they were awoken.

Loud banging on the door to Elizabeth and Will's cabin woke them up. Will went to the door as Elizabeth threw a robe on her.

"What's wrong?" Will asked Charles, his first mate.

"We've got problems."

"What?" Will stepped onto the deck and looked into the harbor. Elizabeth was behind him.

"That's a Naval ship…" Elizabeth whispered.

"That's not all, they are swarming the island, they know our ships…" Charles said. "What should we do?"

Will thought for a while, and then looked at Elizabeth, "We can't keep running."

"So what do we do? Turn ourselves in…we didn't…" Elizabeth stopped when she realized what he was trying to say. "You want to hand him over…is…is there any other way?"

"I don't see one." Will then saw Jack walk over.

"Do you see them?"

"Yes, Jack you have to get out of here." Will said.

"You do to mate, your not loved by the crown either." Will then turned and looked at the harbor, their was no way any of them were getting out, three Naval ships were blocking the harbor.

"We can't leave." Will said. Jack leaned over the rail just as Will had and saw what Will saw.

"So we make a stand and fight?" Jack said.

"Will, what about the children?" Elizabeth said with concern.

"We are going to fight, stay down there with them." Elizabeth kissed Will, and went to her cabin and got her sword and pistol…just in case.

"Jack, we are going to go after the three ships, a full frontal attack, simple, no fuss."

"A bit risky don't you think?"

"Very. Jack, if something goes wrong…"

"I know mate." Jack then slapped him on the shoulder and headed to the Pearl.

XXXXXXXX

"Mom, what's going on?" William asked as Elizabeth came in the room. Elizabeth sat on Eveie's bed and woke her up.

"Three Naval ships are blocking our path out of the harbor…"

"We are going to attack?" William asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"Where's Dad?"

"On deck with the crew." William looked down. He knew at such a young age the implications.

Elizabeth sat on the bed with her children, holding them as the ship shook from cannon fire. They could hear Will shouting orders…this battle would not be won. They heard the Gale was sinking, and the Pearl had severe damage. Two of the Naval ships had sunk, but the larger ship, the ship to do damage was still floating, still causing damage.

The next thing any of them knew was a cannon rip through the furthest side of the room. Elizabeth took that as her cue to get out of there. She grabbed both children by the hand and ran to the door. Elizabeth pushed the door, but something was blocking it, it was debris from another blast. Water began to rush in fast, they were trapped.

"William, take your sister and stay on the bed, stay out of the water!" Elizabeth shouted, the water was cold, frigid. She keep slamming on the door, the water was now up to her waist, she was beginning to lose feeling on her feet.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted from the other side.

"Will! I can't open the door!"

"Hold on!" Will moved a few pieces of wood but the door budged only a little, enough for her children to get through.

"Come on!" Elizabeth called her children, she held Eveie up, she was not tall enough to walk in the water, William was barely tall enough. "Squeeze through!" William went through first, and joined Will, then Eveie went.

"Will get them out of here!" Will hated to leave Elizabeth, but he had to get his children out first. Will ran with one child in each arm to the deck were Jack was waiting for them.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he took Eveie.

"She's still down there, I can't get her out! Take them I'll stay with Elizabeth!" Robert then swung over from the Pearl.

"I'm helping!" He shouted. Will gave him a dirty look.

"Let's go then!" They went back to the room Elizabeth was in.

The water was up to the middle of her chest, she was deathly afraid, in every sense. "Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she heard movement

"Elizabeth we are going to try and get you out of there!" Elizabeth recognized that as Robert's voice. Elizabeth stood back from the door. It seemed like it took forever but finally they were able to get the door open enough so she could get through.

"Elizabeth!" Will pulled her through the door. "We have to go the ship is likely under water by now!"

"What about the Navy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Taken care of." Robert said with a smirk. When the reached the deck, half of it was underwater, the Pearl was about twenty yards out, so they had to swim, and that they did.

(A/N) If you know me as an author, you know that the drama isn't over! Tune in next time, I'll try and update tomorrow!


	17. Cold

(A/N) I am such a slacker! I should be studing for an exam I have on the heart, but, I'll give you guys a few chapters, two today! Anyway the fifth part is coming along nicely, not done, it is going to be exceptionally long, 30+ chapters, I wager...so I hope you all will hang in there with me, there is plenty more to come!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth!" Adam ran and hugged her when she made it on deck. Elizabeth stepped back from him holding her arm out. She dropped to the floor shaking.

Will ran over and immediately put a blanket over her and picked her up and motioned to Jack where to take her.

"In my cabin." Jack opened the door and Will put her on the bed.

"I'm so cold." Elizabeth managed to say as she shook. "The children…" As she said it both came running in.

"Mommy!" Eveie cried. Will turned and saw them both crying.

"They all wet…blankets…" Her speech was slurred.

"Adam, take them, warm them up!" Will called to him. Adam came in and took them, unwillingly, to get them warm.

"Jack, I need more blankets!"

"She isn't going to get warm like that mate." Jack said. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Will said shocked.

"Body heat, now do it, or she's going to die!" Jack shouted. Will stripped down to his undergarments and got in bed with Elizabeth. He took off her coat and left her in her light undergarments. He took extra blankets that Jack had tossed them and wrapped her up in them and pressed his body close to hers'.

"Here." Jack threw him more and more blankets.

"Jack her lips are blue…"

"Ignore it, get her warm…that's all you have to do." Jack paced the room. Robert then stepped in bringing hot tea from the kitchen.

"Bring some to the children." Jack told him, he gave a glance to Elizabeth, her entire face was a shade of blue.

"God…"Robert whispered as he walked out of the room.

Elizabeth was violently shaking, she was in the water without movement for so long, hypothermia had set in, and they had to stop it. Jack took the tea and put some of it on a towel. "Will, wrap it around her." He handed Will the steaming towel and Will wrapped it around Elizabeth.

"I'm…tired…" Elizabeth said trembling. Jack bent down in front of her.

"Have to stay awake, luv."

"Hurt…so…much…"

"Toughen it up lass, you've got to." Jack took more and more blankets, till there were none, and threw them on the bed. Slowly, Elizabeth's body warmed and she stopped shaking.

"Jack, I think she's ok." Will said.

"Alright, you need to get her out of anything that is wet and put some dry clothes on her…" Jack then went to a dresser and pulled out some clothes. "There are some for you and for her. I'll be back soon." Jack then quietly shut the door behind him.

Will slowly began to lift the covers off her, her skin was still cold, her hands were curled up around her chest. He took a shirt and a pair of pants and put it on her. She still hadn't woken yet, and that worried him. He put her back to bed and put several blankets back over her. Will himself, then got dressed. He sat in a chair on the foot of the bed and watched her sleep, thankful he got her out of there. Soon Jack returned with more tea.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"Cold…how did you know how to do all of that?"

"When you live on the sea for as long as I have you learn some things, that is one of them."

"Wait a second, so if one man needs body heat another man…ahem…warms him up." Will said with a grimace on his face.

"To live, to breathe another breath, I have seen what this type of thing can do to somebody. If you weren't here I'd have to do what you just did." Jack said wanting to get some sort of rise out of Will.

"Thank you Jack, it makes me feel wonderful knowing that you would do that for me." Will said a small smile coming to his face.

"Welcome." They both then turned their attention back to the sleeping form. Both soon fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

"_Help me!" Elizabeth screamed. She was holding her hands of a wound that just gushed with blood…Will was losing a lot of blood. "Will, hold on please."_

"_I love you." Will said as a bloody hand reached up to her cheek._

Elizabeth snapped open her eyes. She was in Jack's cabin, and incredibly sore, her body felt like it had been beaten. When she leaned up in bed she saw both Jack and Will sitting by the foot of the bed. She sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears, looking around the room, she saw blankets on the floor, her and Will's clothing along with it. Elizabeth didn't remember much, but it must have been bad.

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered his name. Will immediately woke to the sound of her voice.

"Elizabeth…" He quickly got up and sat by her side. "…how are you feeling?"

"Sore. Other than that I'm fine. How are the children?" Elizabeth asked.

"Their with Adam, last I heard he was gorging them with chocolate." Will said with a smile.

"That's nice. Will, what about Adam? The Gale is below along with our ship."

"We'll just have to get another one."

"Will, our fortune went down with it."

"I have been thinking about that, we are all going to sit down and discuss the best possible way to dig up some coin." Elizabeth leaned back on the pillows. Both looked at Jack who was snoring, loudly.

"Maybe we should leave him." Elizabeth said.

"I think so." Will then put a blanket over Elizabeth's shoulders. But before they left Jack, Elizabeth placed a blanket over him, a subtle way to say thank you.

(A/N) Now the strip tease, were for all of you Orlando fans, and by the way your welcome! That was meant to be comical, but there is truth to that, you all probably know that already! Well thank you, next chaper, up, well, next!


	18. Large Scale Treasure

(A/N) Last one for Today!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

They were all going to sit down and discuss everything, talk about how they were all going to get back on their feet. The large table that was in the far corner of Jack's cabin was full. Jack, Gibbs, Adam, Will, Elizabeth, Charles, and Robert all sat at the table discussing, planning.

"This has to be a large scale take, we have four crews, so the reward has to be great." Adam said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we are going to run in and not know what we are doing." Charles said.

"We need to find a treasure, one that is large enough." Jack said.

"We all know that not all treasure tales are true." Elizabeth said.

"Does anyone know of one that is large enough? Three ships, is not cheap. And it has to be fast, the Royal Fleet is sure to want to hunt us down now. Any ideas?" Will asked.

"Isla de Muerta." Jack suggested. "We know what's there."

"Yes, but we don't know what we'll bring back." Elizabeth said.

"I have an idea." Robert finally piped up.

"And that is?" Adam asked.

"Isla de Diablo, Devil's Island, has a large treasure. Legend has it Captain Bartholomew left his treasure there, died before he got the chance to collect." Robert said.

"We've all heard the tale boy, what makes you think it's true?" Gibbs asked him.

"Because I have seen it." He said.

"Then why didn't you take it when you had the chance?" Will asked not believing a word he just said.

"Not enough man power, so I waited, and now with four crews, we will have no problem taking it all." Robert said. "So what do you think?" He asked Jack.

"I say we try it, nothing to lose. Gibbs, set the course…" Jack and Gibbs walked out of the room, preparing the Pearl. Soon the only ones left were Will, Elizabeth, Robert, and Adam.

"I don't trust you." Will told Robert.

"I don't bloody care what you think, you haven't given me a chance since the beginning." Robert snipped back.

"Well, you really don't have a reputation to proceed you!" Will shouted. Elizabeth and Adam gave each other looks from across the table.

"I only did what I did for her! Do you think I honestly care about you!" Robert stood and slammed his fists on the table.

"You should since your sister is my wife! And with that you have to earn my trust and respect!" Will also stood up. They looked at each other in the eyes, the air was thick with anger.

"Stop it both of you!" Elizabeth got in the middle of both of them. "I won't listen to this!" Elizabeth turned to Robert. "You need to learn that he is my husband, I will always side with him, you have to respect him! You should show him the same respect you show me!" Elizabeth then turned to Will. "And you, he is my brother, whether you like it or not! I need to know him Will, why can't you just stop the bickering and just let it go! I wasn't hurt, I'm right in front of you!" Elizabeth then sat back down.

Both men stared at each other for a while, then walked out of the room, first Robert, then Will, leaving Elizabeth and Adam to themselves.

"You are in a crisis my dear cousin." Adam said as he got up and took up a seat next to her.

"You have no idea." Elizabeth said as she rubbed the sides of her head. "My love and allegiance is with Will, but he is my brother, and Will can't seem to understand."

"He will. Will is a very hard man when it comes to you, he loves you so much, more than most men can love a woman."

"I know, I love him the same way. Maybe I am the one that has to realize that they will never get along. Will won't forget what he did, and Robert won't like him. I have to come to grips with that." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth started to twirl her rings on her finger. "Is it too much to ask? Why can't I have my brother? Why is it that I feel like I am giving something up?"

"You aren't Lizzy. Like you just said you allegiance is with Will. Robert…you don't know him. What makes you think that Will is wrong? Perhaps there is the off-set chance that Will is right about Robert?" He enquired.

"No, Will is just angry." Elizabeth said.

"When has Will ever been wrong about these things?" Adam said, trying to get her to think outside the box.

"Never…Well, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think you should be careful." Adam then squeezed her shoulder and left the room, left her to her thoughts. Elizabeth then got up, and walked on deck and saw Robert leaning over the railing.

"Sorry about that…" He said to her.

"I need to know something, are you telling me the truth?" He looked at her bewildered.

"About what?"

"Everything, are you trying to pile a wedge between me and Will? How do I know? It seems that since you came into my life things have been turned upside down." Elizabeth said.

"I'm hurt by those words, how dare you think that of me! I would never do that to you. You know Will is not happy with me, and you know why, he is the one with the bloody problem not me!" He shouted at her.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth then turned and walked away.

Robert watched her leave and whispered to himself. "If you only knew."

(A/N) Ewww...one more chappie, cuz I am just so generous!


	19. Ending it All

(A/N) Last one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Mom, guess what Adam taught me!" William came running up to her.

"What?" He then grabbed her hand and tugged her into his room. Eveie was sitting on the bed ready to watch the show. Elizabeth sat next to her, picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Watch…" William then took out his wooden sword, and swung it and moved it about, quite well. When he was done he bowed and accepted his applause from his mother and sister.

"That was wonderful!" Elizabeth said.

"Do it again William!" Eveie shouted.

"No, to keep the public in demand, I must keep my performances scarce." He said haughtily. Eveie then jumped from her mother's lap and played with her brother. Elizabeth leaned back in the chair and felt the baby move within her. From what she had went through she was surprised she had no complications, concerning the pregnancy. Every kick she felt, and she loved feeling it, it let her know, it reminded her, that another one was along the way, and she smiled.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Eveie asked, taking a break from playing with her dolls.

"Feeling the baby. Do you want to feel?" Elizabeth asked both children.

"Can we?" William asked.

"Come on." Both then jumped on the bed next to their mother. Elizabeth lifted her shirt, enough that her stomach showed. "Ok give me your hands." They both outstretched their hands. "Put them on my belly." William and Eveie placed their hands on their mother's stomach.

"I don't feel anything." Eveie said.

"I know just wait." Then the baby kicked again. This time they felt it.

"Wow, mom do you feel him all day?" William asked.

"Yes, he kicks, moves, everything." Elizabeth said as he kicked again. Will opened the door and peeked through, and smiled at the endearing sight.

"Dad, come here and feel this!" William said as he saw his father. Will sat next to him on the bed and put his hand on Elizabeth's stomach, and felt his child kick, he smiled at Elizabeth.

"You know, I felt the both of you while you were in your mother's stomach." Will said to his children.

"Who kicked the hardest?" William asked. Both Elizabeth and Will laughed.

"I think it was pretty even." Will said. "Isn't it time for the two of you to head to bed?"

"No, I think you've got your timing off." William said, trying to get out of going to bed.

"I don't think so, come on, off the bed so your mother can get up." Will then reached his hand up and helped Elizabeth to her feet.

"I love you." Elizabeth said as she tucked Eveie into her bed.

"Mommy, do you think it is a girl or a boy?" Elizabeth then leaned in closer to her daughters ear.

"If we're lucky, a girl." Eveie then giggled.

Will then put William to bed, "Dad, can I show you what Adam taught me?"

"When we get back from the island. Gibbs should be out the door if you need him tonight. We will be going to the island very early in the morning."

"Ok, love you Dad." William said as he snuggled into his sheets.

"Love you too, son." Will then kissed him on the forehead. Then Elizabeth and Will switched sides and wished their other child good night. As they quietly shut the door behind them, they headed down the corridor to their own bedroom. They hadn't spoke to one another since the incident with Robert.

"Will you know we can't keep going like this." Elizabeth said as she shut the door.

"I know." He said as he sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to argue anymore, I don't want to be angry with you, I don't want you to be angry with me."

"I agree." Elizabeth then became annoyed by his lack of feeling.

"Is that all your going to say to me?" She asked her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"What do you want me to say Elizabeth! I'm sorry that I think your brother is a lying deceitful bastard! I won't because I can't stand him!" Will was angry, his eyes blazing.

"I am not asking you to like him! I am not asking you for anything! All I want is for us to be the way we were, I want you to love me the way we were, not the way we are now!" She shouted back.

"I have never stopped loving you!" He was hurt.

"I didn't say that either. You are so angry that you can't see what is in front of you…I can feel the anger when you hug me, when you kiss me, when you speak to me. We never used to be this way."

"It's because of him." Will said.

"No, it's because of you. If you want me to cut all ties with him, if you want me to ask Jack to kick him off this ship, maroon him, whatever it is you want me to do I'll do it. If you want me to stay with you tonight and love you, then I am yours to love…" Elizabeth put her hands on his face. "Will, what do you want from me?"

"Elizabeth…" Will got up and crossed the room. Elizabeth felt tears burn her cheeks.

"Will, what did I do that was so wrong that you can't even look at me in the eyes?" She was pleading with him.

"You brought him here. He took you from me! We could have just left him!"

"Will I had no clue he even existed! You blame me is that it!" Elizabeth then wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know what, I can't do this. I am so tired of arguing with you. Your blaming me for something I had no control over, and I just don't understand that, I don't understand you. Will, when you can tell me what you want…you know where you'll find me…"

Elizabeth then started to head out the door but Will grabbed her arm, "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth looked in his eyes, "No, Will. Find out what you want first." Elizabeth then continued out the door, but stopped as she shut the door, she slid down it sobbing, she jumped when she heard Will knock over a chair. She slowly got up and went on deck, she couldn't speak anymore, she wouldn't, it was now up to him.

The cool Caribbean air hit her face like salt on an open wound. She cried openly, both her and Will were hurting, hurting each other. Jack saw her walk out from below deck, and he saw her face, she looked devastated, and Will was probably no better.

"Elizabeth? Can I talk to you?" Jack said.

"I'm tired of talking Jack, I am not in the mood. But if you feel the need to try and fix this, I think Will is the one you need to talk to." Jack nodded and followed her advice. As Jack disappeared below deck, Robert took that as his chance to talk to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" He spoke softly.

"Go away." Elizabeth said annoyed, "Why does everyone feel the need to meddle in?"

"Because I don't like to see you this upset." He touched her shoulder. She turned to him and hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

"Why can't he forgive me?" Elizabeth cried hysterically. "Why does he blame me?"

"You did nothing wrong Elizabeth. I took you away, there were better ways to get in contact with you." He petted her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Get away from her." Will growled.

"I will not, someone needs to let her know that your acting like a complete ass!" Robert spat. Will grabbed him by the throat, and both tussled, throwing punches at each other.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth shouted she tried to grab Robert's arm but she was shoved to the ground. "Jack! Adam! Someone stop them, before they kill each other!" Elizabeth shouted, grabbing her back in pain. Jack came running from below deck, as did Adam and broke the two up.

"That's enough!" Jack shouted. "I won't have this, no more, I'm too old for this childish behavior!" Jack then turned and looked around. "You two need to cool off…Gibbs, Charles, take these two and lock them in the brig."

"Jack you can't mean that." Will said.

"I do, if we are going to work together, then we have to get along." Gibbs and Charles then took them down to the brig.

Jack looked for Elizabeth who was being looked at by Adam. "Are you alright?" He asked as he bent down next to Adam.

"Fine. This is going to stop, right now." Elizabeth said.

"How are you going to do that?" Adam asked as he helped her up.

"Once we are finished, I am cutting all ties with Robert." Elizabeth said walking away.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth then made her way to the brig.

(A/N) Is Elizabeth making the right choice? Does Robert have something up his sleeve? Is Will being unreasonable? Let me know, I'd love to know what you guys think!


	20. Reconcile

(A/N) You guys! 13 Reviews! You guys...I'm going to cry...Well anyway, thank you all so much...the reviews on Robert are mixed, but you'll like what I do with him. And for beining so sweet the rest of the story is going up now...and tomorrow I will start the next part! Give me thriteen reviews all the time, damn chapies will be up all the time! Thanks again! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth breathed in a heavy sigh before she went to the brig. When she stepped inside she saw Will on the left and Robert on the right.

"Jack wanted me to tell the both of you that we are at the island and he will be letting the both of you out." She said openly.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Will asked as he gripped the bars tightly.

"Let me finish." She then walked over to Robert's cell. "Robert, once we are done here, I won't see you anymore, I am going to cut my ties with you."

"Elizabeth, please."

"No, my allegiance with Will, is stronger. He is my husband, I have to honor that." Elizabeth looked at him with sorrow. "I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth, so does that mean you bow down to him? That isn't like you!" Elizabeth then went to Will's cell, ignoring Robert.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Will said, he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Well, Will, I hope your happy now. I hope you have everything you want now." Elizabeth turned and walked out without another word.

"Are you happy now?" Robert asked.

"Shut up."

"It seems to me that she is angry with you now…rather fun to watch."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, she is not happy with you. I highly doubt she will give me up for you, she wants to know her brother, I saw the pain and sorrow in her eyes. She doesn't trust you one bit."

"Give it up will you." Jack then came down the stairs with the keys.

"Half the crew is already there. Come on, the two of you." Jack opened the cell doors and lead the two of them upstairs, where Elizabeth was waiting. The row to the island was long and silent.

They started to enter the cave. "I'll stay here." Elizabeth suddenly said.

"Elizabeth…" Will started.

"No, I'll just be in the way." Elizabeth then watched them all leave and she sat on the beach, left alone to her thoughts.

She was becoming the doughty wife that she never wanted to be, and she hated it. She loved Will, and she hated what the relationship between her and Robert did to him, and if that meant a major sacrifice on her part, then so be it. She felt robbed, cheated, and angry, a combination such as that would cause anyone to go crazy, but Elizabeth kept a level head, she would talk about Robert one last time with Will, she would let him know her anger, how she hated the person he was becoming, he was jealous, overprotective, and angry, what happened to the sensitive, kind, gentle man she loved, the Will in front of her was different, much different.

"Elizabeth?" It was Adam.

"What?" Elizabeth said as she looked up.

"First load is going in now, so if you want to pop in and take a look you can." He said, he knew she was under a lot of stress.

"Sure." Elizabeth then extended her arm and he helped her up.

XXXXXXXX 

"I can't believe how much…" Elizabeth said as the gold practically blinded her.

"I know, we all had the same reaction." Adam whispered to her. Adam then left her, as Elizabeth wandered around. She caught a glimpse of Will, Jack had him and Robert working together, which made her giggle slightly, knowing the danger that was also involved in that.

"Watch where you throwing that!" Robert shouted.

"If you don't like it get out of my bloody way!" Will shouted back.

"Children…" Jack said with a mothering tone.

"Then you bloody deal with him!" Will then threw whatever he was holding and walked away. Elizabeth watched the whole thing from afar, and saw as Will leave the cave, she followed. By the time Elizabeth reached him he was sitting on the beach, his head in his hands.

Elizabeth walked towards him and sat next to him. At first he didn't notice her, but when the breeze kicked in he felt her skirts hit him. "Elizabeth…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"That's ok." Elizabeth then took a deep breath, but before she could speak he did.

"Elizabeth we need to talk." He said suddenly.

"I know, we need to fix this." Elizabeth then turned to face him.

"I don't want you to feel like I am forcing you to do something, I see him as a danger to you, William, and Eve. I am sorry Elizabeth, but that's the way I feel."

"Fair enough. You also have to realize you are forcing me to give something up…Will you have turned into someone I can't live with, and if it truly is because of Robert, then I won't have any further contact with him. I just want the old Will back, the one I love, the one I can't live without." Elizabeth then grabbed his hand.

"Elizabeth, can you honestly say you won't hold any hostility towards me?" Will asked. "I can't have you hate me." He said sadly.

"Will, do you realize what I am doing? I am giving up a brother I never knew about. It would be like asking Eve to never speak to William again. Would you recommend that for them?" Elizabeth wasn't quite sure he understood how upset she was.

"No I wouldn't but it's different." He said.

"How?" She said challengingly. He then got up.

"I don't want to argue anymore, why can't you just let this go Elizabeth?" Will asked her. Elizabeth stood up and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"He is my brother! He was tossed to the gutter, by my oh so chivalrous father! While I enjoyed the benefits of being a Governor's daughter! How do you think it makes me feel?" Will took her by the arms and held her tight.

"Do you blame yourself because he was unfortunate? It wasn't your fault, you father should have cared for him in the same way a father should care for a son! Elizabeth, it wasn't your fault." He finished quietly.

"I know that! Why is it that I can't have what I want! I have grown up with nothing, a father who didn't care, the occasional dress, the occasional public appearance, but that was it! Now that I have someone, someone that is in some part me…why can't I have that?"

"Elizabeth, it is right in front of you. William and Eve are you, they have their mother's impatience, her stubbornness, her loving ways. And you have me…"

"I could have sworn a few hours ago, you wanted nothing to do with me." Elizabeth said shaking off his grasp. Elizabeth started to walk further down the beach, Will caught her arm and spun her around.

"You couldn't be more wrong…" Will then pulled her into an embrace and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." Elizabeth looked into his eyes, his eyes were no longer cold and harsh, they were soft, and full of love. She then smiled and kissed him.

Will then looked up from their embrace and gasped as a shot rang out.

(A/N) Uh Oh...


	21. Their Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will shoved Elizabeth into the sea as a bullet headed right for them. As Elizabeth looked up she saw Will fall to the ground.

"Will!" Elizabeth crawled over to him. He had been shot in the chest. "Oh God…" Elizabeth held her hands over the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. Elizabeth then ripped a piece of fabric from her dress and tried to wrap his wound.

"Elizabeth…" Will whispered loudly. His hand went up, pointing behind her. When Elizabeth turned she saw Robert with a smoking pistol in his hand.

"You bastard…" Elizabeth growled.

"I couldn't have him take you…and I won't have you leave…he won't destroy it Elizabeth." His gun was now pointed at her. Will grabbed her hand…and tried to tell her something.

Elizabeth looked quickly at Will. Her took her hand and glided to his thigh, his pistol… Elizabeth quickly took it out, stood up, and pointed at Robert.

"Make sure your good with that…" Elizabeth threatened.

"As far as I can tell, I am pretty good." Robert said as he gave her a sinister grin. Robert then charged at her and tackled her into the water. Elizabeth dropped the pistol, she was defenseless. Robert then climbed on top of her and pushed her head under the water. Elizabeth reached from either side of her, she grabbed a rock and smashed it onto the side of his head causing him to fall to the side of her.

Elizabeth then scrambled for the gun as Robert did, both reached it at the same time, and each struggled to get a good grasp on it. "You can't win Elizabeth…" Robert growled. They both had a grasp on the pistol, and when the shot fired…one of them was on the wrong side.

They were kneeling in front of each other, Elizabeth looked into his eyes, fear, and the stain of death engrossed his eyes. Robert fell back into the sand, he was choking on the blood that was pouring from his mouth. Finally all of the struggle, all of the pain, all of the hurt, was gone as Robert took his final breath. Elizabeth took her hand and closed his eyes and kissed his forehead. "May God be with you brother." With that said Elizabeth grabbed at the sand and crawled to Will.

"Will, I'm here…" Elizabeth winced in pain. Will was unconscious, and was barely breathing. "I have to get help…" Elizabeth tried to stand but it was no use, she was in too much pain, but she pushed through, they were hidden from the cave's entrance, and who knows when Jack or Adam would find them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where did Will go?" Jack asked Adam as they loaded the final bundle of gold on the boat.

"I saw him leave, Elizabeth followed him." Adam said.

"Have you seen Robert?"

"Come to think of it…no I haven't." Jack's eyes then went wide with concern.

"Jack…" The call of his name was faint.

Jack turned around at the direction of where it was coming from. "Jack!" When Jack saw Elizabeth he felt his heart sink. Elizabeth was falling to the sand covered in blood. Jack, Adam, and a nearby Charles ran toward her.

"Elizabeth!" Adam and Jack bent down to her.

"No! Will!" Elizabeth threw her arm out in the direction of Will's body. Jack and Charles got up and ran, while Adam stayed with Elizabeth, who had now completely collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Will! Give me your shirt!" Jack ordered Charles. Jack took his shirt and tore it into shreds, and wrapped it around the wound, and securing the knot under Will's arm.

"How are we going to move him?" Charles said.

"I don't know. Get the crew here now!" Charles ran off and got more men.

"Listen to me all of you, we have two injured parties, clear off one of the boats, quickly!" They ran off, and Jack and Charles began to get Will ready to move him. As they walked along the beach, they saw that Elizabeth was leaning on Adam, she didn't look well at all, and when her eyes met Jack, he saw the pain on her face, it looked like he would be caring for the both of them. Jack noticed Roberts body and left it, something went wrong, very wrong, and Jack had a clue to what exactly happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

Will was placed in Jack's bed. Elizabeth followed him in, as did Adam. "Get bandages…water…" Elizabeth struggled to say.

"Elizabeth you are in no position to do this." Jack said to her.

"I am fine." Elizabeth said breathing heavily. "Adam I need you to stay with the children, I don't want them to see Will like this." Adam nodded quietly and left the cabin. Elizabeth then took the pliers and looked at the wound. She could see the bullet, it had not gone completely through.

"Elizabeth, you don't…"

"Jack, shut up! Do you know how to bloody do this!" Jack quieted. Elizabeth continued and pulled the bullet out. She took the bottle of anesthetic and put some on a bandage and pressed hard over the wound. "Jack, hold it there."

Elizabeth pulled out the needle and thread and although trembling terribly she managed to thread the needle. "Ok, let go." Elizabeth told Jack. Elizabeth stitched up the wound, it was fairly large wound, one Elizabeth did not like to see on this particular area of the body. Elizabeth took another bandage and dipped it into the anesthetic and wrapped it over the wound.

Elizabeth sat back and looked at Will, his blood on her hands, his blood on the stained sheets, his blood all over her, and Elizabeth finally broke. She felt sharp pains in her stomach, but she ignored it until now, no longer could she do it, she stepped off the bed and tried to walk out the door, but just before she fell Jack caught her.

"Elizabeth, you have to tell me what's wrong…" Jack told her. "Where are you in pain?"

"I'm in labor…"

"What! Isn't it early!" Jack was a bit frantic.

"A month early…your going to have to deliver…"

"No, no, no…"

"Yes, Jack I have to clean first, so the baby doesn't have an infection."

"What about Will?"

"Jack, have someone watch him, you and Adam need to help me." Elizabeth was trying to steady her breathing.

"I don't know how…"

"Jack, I can't do it by myself…please." Elizabeth had tears streaming down in face.

"Alright. What do I do first?"

"Call Charles."

"Charles!" Jack yelped.

"Yes?" He was a bit awestruck by what he walked into.

"Mrs. Turner is in labor, would you keep an eye on Will."

"Of course."

"What next?" Jack asked her.

"Help me up, take me to my room, and get Adam, I asked him to stay with the children." Elizabeth said trying her best to remain calm.

"Right." Before they left the room, Charles added one thing.

"Good luck." Jack stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you, I'll need it."


	22. Oh Baby

(A/N) Your all probably asking...what happened to Robert? Well, my thinking was, he didn't want to share Elizabeth...(I know sick considering they are brother and sister) But to have this friction between Will and Elizabeth...just didn't want that...Hope you liked his demise!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth was waiting in her room for Jack and Adam, she had put on a clean chemise and washed off most of the blood that had stained her skin. The baby was a month early, Elizabeth tried to look through all the medical books she read about in her mind, and she vaguely remembered how to deliver a child, she never thought she would have to do this, Will was always careful to make sure they were docked off an island. Soon Jack and Adam came bursting through the door.

"What do we need?" Adam was just as frantic as Jack.

"First, calm down, I'm doing most of the work…Second, we need lots of blankets, keep one aside…" Elizabeth turned in bed, another contraction hit her. "…keep one aside for the baby. Hot water…and something to cut the cord with."

"What cord?" Jack asked.

"Adam, go get what I asked for." Elizabeth ordered, ignoring Jack's question.

"Elizabeth do you need anything?" Jack asked as he sat next to her and held her hand.

"Will." Elizabeth then squeezed his hand and cried in pain, although drowned out by her screams, Jack also let out a small yelp, it felt like Elizabeth was breaking his hand. Then Adam returned with what she asked.

"What do we do next?" Jack asked.

"One of you need to check and see if you can see the baby's head." Elizabeth said.

"How do we do that?" Jack asked, giving Adam a confused look.

"How do you bloody think?" Elizabeth said angrily. She looked at them and seeing as though neither of them understood what she was saying, she lifted the blanket that was over her.

"I'm not doing that!" Jack shouted.

"Well I'm not either!" Adam cried out.

"One have you better get down there and bloody look!" Elizabeth said as she clenched the sheets.

"I'm her cousin!"

"Her husband will kill me!"

"Please will one of you grow a bloody brain!" Elizabeth wailed.

"Ok, I'll go." Adam said.

"No, I'll go." Jack shouted back.

"For heaven's sake! Forget it, I have to push…" Elizabeth then sat up in bed. "Adam, I trust you, please, all you have to do is catch…" Elizabeth started breathing heavily. "Jack, get over here." Both assumed their positions.

"You don't trust me?" Jack said as he took her hand.

"You are a bloody buffoon! You need to not faint! You need to have a strong stomach! And don't think I didn't hear you cry earlier!" Elizabeth said harshly to him.

"Well, I'm speechless."

"Finally!"

"Elizabeth, whenever you are ready…" Adam told her. The delivery was quick, and within an hour, a child was brought into the world. The cries of her child were bittersweet for Elizabeth, just a level above her, her husband was fighting for his life.


	23. Laura

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Three weeks had passed since Elizabeth gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Elizabeth named her Laura, and she enjoyed watching her grow, but she was watching her grow from Will's bedside.

"Will, you have to wake up. We're waiting for you, and what a surprise we have for you." Elizabeth said as she cradled Laura in her arms. "William and Eve love their new sister, I wish you would wake up and look into her beautiful eyes."

"Mom?" William walked in while holding Eveie's hand. "Can we visit with Dad before we go to bed?"

"Sure come in." Both took a seat next to their mother.

"Why won't he wake up?" Eveie asked.

"I don't know honey, maybe he is just tired." Elizabeth said sadly.

Elizabeth then got up and placed Laura in a crib that was beside Will's bed. Elizabeth took a cot and placed it in Jack's cabin, so she would be close to Will, while Jack took Elizabeth and Will's original room. "Come on I'll tuck you into bed." Elizabeth then watched as both of her children kissed their father goodnight and took her hand.

Elizabeth lead them to their room, and tucked them in, and kissed them goodnight. She shut the door quietly behind her and made her way up the stairs, but stopped and turned around and sat down. She cried, for the first time, she felt hopeless. She put her head in her hands and listened to herself cry.

Jack was headed on deck when he saw Elizabeth on the stairs and crying. Jack without saying a word sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "What if he doesn't wake up? How am I going to take care of three children by myself? They need their father, I need their father."

"He'll wake up."

"Jack its been three weeks, I have to come to realize that Will is not going to make it through. What will I do then?"

"Elizabeth no matter what happens, I'm here for you. I made a promise to Will, if anything were to happen to him I would take care of you and the children. But don't even think of that, he'll come through." Jack said reassuringly.

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth gave him a smile and got up and went to her room. Elizabeth pulled up a chair next to the cradle and Will. As she watched Will she gently rocked the cradle, humming a song. "I'm so sorry Will, I should have listened to you…now look what I've done…" Elizabeth once again let the tears flow.

Laura then began to cry. Elizabeth picked her up, and held her close. Laura was indeed a miracle child, Elizabeth had been through a lot the past two months, it surprised her to see that when Laura was born she was in pristine health. Soon the rhythmic rocking Elizabeth made caused not only Laura to fall asleep, but also Elizabeth.

XXXXXXX 

Elizabeth woke during the middle of the night, and looked at Laura still sleeping in her arms. Elizabeth quietly slipped Laura back into her cradle and put a small blanket over her. She sat back in the chair and held Will's hand, but before Elizabeth fell back asleep, Will squeezed her hand. Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered. Slowly Will opened his eyes, and saw Elizabeth, her eyes glazed over with tears. "Will…" Elizabeth whispered softly and kissed his lips. He reached for her, and tried to touch her stomach, and when he didn't feel a large belly, he looked at her with fear stricken eyes. "No…" Elizabeth then got up and picked Laura up and showed her to him. "You have a daughter."

"Beautiful…" Will managed to get out.

"I named her. I decided to name her Laura…"

"It suits her…" Will reached up a hand a touched his daughters cheek. Elizabeth then turned at put her daughter back in her cradle.

"Do you need anything? Are you in any pain?" Elizabeth asked him.

"All I need is you…" Will then put his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. Elizabeth then carefully laid down next to him in bed, and she put her arm around him.

"I love you…"

(A/N) Sweet huh? I like the mushy stuff...sorry...


	24. Lucky

(A/N) Last Chapter Everyone. Third part will be named: A New Beginning: New Times Look for it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Another six weeks had passed, and Will was back to good health. He went back to playing with his children, and back to setting things straight with Elizabeth, who couldn't be more happier that finally, and once again things were back to normal for the both of them.

"Fine vessel you picked Will." Jack said slapping him on the back.

"Thank you."

"Have you named her?" Jack asked.

"The Crusade."

"Good, strong name. I like it." Jack said glancing over the ship one last time.

"Thanks Jack, for everything. I don't think we would have made it, if it wasn't for you."

"No problem mate, just keep that family of yours safe."

"Jack, if you encounter the Navy, or should I, we know what to do, right?" Will asked him with a raised brow.

"I'm not a bloody idiot! Of course I know."

"His own testimony…not very reliable." Adam said as he approached.

"Shut up you!" Jack said annoyed.

"Where's Elizabeth? I'd like to say goodbye before I go." Adam asked Will.

"I think she's with the children, in our cabin."

"Thanks." Adam then sauntered off to bid farewell to his cousin.

XXXXXXX

"Elizabeth?" Adam knocked on the door.

"Come in." As Adam walked in he saw the children playing on the floor, and Elizabeth cradling Laura.

"Elizabeth, I came to say goodbye." Adam said solemnly.

"So soon?" Elizabeth said as she put Laura in her cradle. "I thought you would be here a little longer."

"No, I have to get going."

"Please, Adam won't you stay!" Eveie cried.

"No I can't child." Adam said as he lifted her in the air.

"Pretty please." She smiled her biggest smile.

"Sorry darling, I have to go, but we'll meet again I promise." He put her down and bent down to William. "I want you to mind your mother, and two sisters for me."

"Of course." Adam then ruffled his hair and finally turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm going to miss you." Adam told her.

"I'm going to miss you too." Elizabeth then hugged him. "Be good…" Elizabeth whispered in his ear.

"You too my dear cousin." With that said he left, it seemed every time he left her, he always felt a pain of guilt, but he knew she had her own life to lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are they all in bed?" Will asked as he walked into his and Elizabeth's cabin.

"Yes, it took a while, but their all down for the night." Elizabeth said as she ran a comb through her hair. Will sat in bed and looked at her. "What?" Elizabeth asked noticing his glare from the mirror.

Will couldn't imagine her any more beautiful than she was then at that very moment. She was his wife, and mother of his three beautiful children, she was held dear to his heart, and held almost every thought in his mind. Watching his children grow would be an unbelievable treat for him, life had almost been cut short, too short, and he was given the miraculous opportunity to be the father and husband he wanted to be. His own father, although a very honorable man, still left his son, no contact with him, and when his mother died, he had not sent for him. Will was going to bask in the glory of knowing he was indeed a lucky man, perhaps the luckiest man alive.

(A/N) I know! Anyways, the next story will focus on Eveie...I liked that character from the moment I started to write her...Of course Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Adam, William, and Laura will be in it...but we will be seeing the story from her perspective mostly...and may I add...their may be another Sparrow on the hoizon...hehe gotta tune in! Like I said, thank you all so much for your reviews, they really lift my spirits!


End file.
